Let's Dance 2, jetzt wird geheiratet
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Fortsetzung von Let's Dance. Es ist eine Woche vor Lilys und James' Hochzeit. Was alles in dieser Woche passieren wird, kann man hier erfahren.
1. Und der ganze Wahnsinn noch einmal!

**Titel: **Let's Dance 2 - Jetzt wird geheiratet

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, das ganze Harry Potter Universum gehört J.K. Rowling, nur ein paar Nebencharaktere, wie zum Beispiel Sarah Sanford, Sally Brandon, Sean, Robert und die Eltern von Lily und James gehören ganz alleine mir.

**A/N: **Diese FF ist die Fortsetzung von der FF _Let's Dance_, die man kennen sollte, um die Handlung zu verstehen. Aber da die FF nur 10 Kapitel hat, denke ich nicht, dass es lange dauern wird, sie zu lesen. Ich hoffe, dass euch diese FF genauso gut gefallen wird, wie die erste. Allerdings hat sie keine großartige Handlung, ich hab dieses Mal wirklich nur drauflos geschrieben und denke, dass sie dieses Mal wirklich lustig sein wird, bis auf einen kleinen Streit. Nun gut, ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mich das auch durch ein Review wissen.

* * *

**Und der ganze Wahnsinn noch einmal!**

"Erklär mir nochmal, warum wir diesen Wahnsinn von vor zwei Jahren wiederholen müssen.", verlangte Remus von Sarah. Sie stand am Fenster in ihrem Wohnzimmer und blickte hinunter auf die vielbefahrene Straße, die diese Wohnung wegen des Lärms so unbeliebt machte. Aber ein simpler kleiner Schweigezauber und das Problem war gelöst. So hatte Sarah sehr viel Geld gespart, denn die Miete für die Wohnung war sehr billig und der Vermieter sehr froh gewesen, dass er die Wohnung überhaupt loswurde. Remus war oft bei seiner Freundin, auch wenn er nicht mit ihr zusammenwohnte - noch, wie Sirius sehr oft behauptete - weil ihm das zu gefährlich erschien. Er wohnte in einer sehr heruntergekommenen Kaschemme, da ihm das Geld zu etwas anderem fehlte und er keinen seiner Freunde um Geld bitten wollte. Aber da er sowieso mehr bei Sarah als bei sich war, machte das nicht viel aus.

Sie sich um und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. "Weil das soooo romantisch ist.", grinste sie und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

"Nichts.", lachte Sarah und löste sich wieder von ihrem Freund. "Ich finde es einfach nur romantisch, dass sie diese Tanzstunden, die sie schlussendlich zusammengebracht haben, vor ihrer Hochzeit noch wiederholen wollen."

"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass die beiden sich bei diesen Tanzstunden nur gestritten haben?", widersprach Remus und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

"Ach komm schon, ich finde das süß." Sarah setzte sich auf Remus und legte ihre Arme erneut um ihn.

Er seufzte und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille. "Ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn darin. Die zwei können doch tanzen und wie gut. Selbst Zusammen! Warum müssen wir dann noch mit ihnen üben?"

Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Um der alten Zeiten Willen."

"Ach, um der alten Zeiten Willen? Soll Sirius Sally ausfindig machen und mal wieder k.o. schlagen?"

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. "Und ich hab gedacht, dass du was für Romantik übrig hast."

Remus küsste sie auf die Nase. "Für Romantik schon, aber nicht dafür."

"Ach komm schon, Remus. Sie wollen ihre Kenntnisse nur etwas auffrischen und es ist doch schön, wenn sie wollen, dass wir ihnen dabei helfen." Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und sah ihn bittend an.

"Man könnte meinen, dass sie eine Woche vor ihrer Hochzeit andere Dinge im Kopf haben, als irgendwelche sinnlose Tanzstunden.", seufzte er.

"Haben sie auch. Lily hat sich erst gestern bei mir aufgeregt, dass ihre Schuhe nicht zu dem Kleid passen."

"Und warum wollen sie sich dann noch zusätzlich belasten?", fragte Remus verständnislos.

"Sie sehen das nicht als Belastung an, eher als Entlastung. Für sie scheint das Entspannung zu sein.", erklärte Sarah und lächelte.

"Damals in Hogwarts schien mir das aber nicht so zu sein.", meinte Remus.

"Ja, aber damals in Hogwarts haben die beiden auch noch nicht miteinander geschlafen, jedenfalls nicht zu der Zeit, in der wir die Tanzstunden abgehalten haben.", grinste sie und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Remus kurz das Gesicht verzog. Aber bevor der noch etwas sagen konnte, küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund und sein Protest verstummte.

/-/

"Lily, jetzt beruhig dich, alles wird gut gehen.", sagte James lässig und zauberte sich ein Glas Kürbissaft herbei.

"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein! Die Blumen wurden noch nicht geliefert, unsere Ringe sind noch nicht fertig, mein Kleid scheint drei Nummern zu klein zu sein, wie das mit deinem Festumhang ist, steht in den Sternen und du sitzt da einfach nur und trinkst irgendetwas. James, ich bitte dich, interessiere dich doch wenigstens ein bisschen für unsere Hochzeit.", sagte Lily und schien langsam hysterisch zu werden.

"Das versuche ich ja Lils, aber meine umwerfende Braut lenkt mich davon leider ab.", grinste James und stand auf.

"Das ist nicht lustig, James, überhaupt nicht." Lily fuhr sich durch die Haare und warf dann einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Wo bleiben überhaupt Sarah und Remus, die wollten doch schon vor zehn Minuten kommen?"

James stand auf und umarmte Lily von hinten. Sie lehnte sich schutzsuchend an ihn und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Ganz ruhig, Lily, es wird alles gut gehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du die Hochzeit bekommst, die du dir wünschst.", sagte James ernst und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Das einzige was ich will bist du."

"Das hast du schon. Und ab nächster Woche für immer.", lächelte James.

"Ich weiß.", seufzte sie.

Es gab einen lauten _Knall _im Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von einem zweiten und dann standen Sarah und Remus im Wohnzimmer von James' Eltern, wo Lily und James waren.

"Na endlich.", grinste James. "Lily war schon kurz vorm Durchdrehen."

Die rothaarige Frau verdrehte die Augen und löste sich aus James' Armen. Sie ging zu ihrer besten Freundin und umarmte diese. James schlug Remus freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und grinste.

"Ihr kommt zehn Minuten zu spät, Moony.", sagte James gespielt vorwurfsvoll. "Kaum nicht mehr in der Schule und schon so verantwortungslos."

"Wir wären pünktlich gewesen, aber ich musste Remus noch überreden, überhaupt hierher zu kommen.", meinte Sarah, nachdem sie auch James begrüßt hatte.

"Nicht um hierher zu kommen, nur, um diese Tanzstunden abzuhalten. Ihr könnt doch tanzen, die Tanzstunden haben euch schon in der Schule nicht geholfen, was wollt ihr?"

"Ruhe und Frieden.", seufzte Lily. "Diese Hochzeit macht mich noch verrückt und James hat gemeint, das wäre eine gute Art, damit ich etwas abgelenkt bin."

"Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht.", stimmte Sarah zu. "Außerdem finde ich das so romantisch." Sie seufzte.

"Wer hat dir denn was in den Tee gekippt?", erkundigte James sich interessiert. Sarah verdrehte die Augen.

"Das hab ich auch schon gesagt.", bemerkte Remus. "Nun gut, kommen wir zur Sache. Wie wollt ihr das Ganze machen? Wie damals im Raum der Wünsche?"

"Exakt, Moony.", erwiderte James und nickte bekräftigend.

"Also wollt ihr euch wieder lautstark darüber streiten, wer jetzt schlimmer ist?", fragte Sarah lachend.

"Jaah, so in etwa.", grinste Lily. James legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Du lässt einfach die Musik laufen, wir wiederholen ein paar Mal die Schritte, damit wir an unserem Hochzeitstag gut tanzen können und die Sache ist gegessen.", erklärte Lily den Plan.

James sah sie verwundert an. "Gegessen? Wie kann man das essen?"

Lily lachte. "Das war ein Muggelspruch, James."

"Nach zwei Jahren Beziehung mit Lily müsstest du dich so langsam mal daran gewöhnt haben, Prongs.", meinte Remus.

"Hab ich auch, aber manchmal erlebe ich immer noch Überraschungen mit ihr.", grinste James.

"Sowas macht ja auch eine gute Beziehung aus, mein Schatz.", lächelte Lily und küsste ihn zärtlich. Remus beobachtete das verliebte Paar lächelnd. Hätte ihm vor über zwei Jahren und besonders nach Anfang der berühmt berüchtigten Tanzstunden gesagt, dass Lily und James jemals heiraten würden, er hätte ihn ausgelacht.

Es gab einen weiteren _Knall _und Sirius stand plötzlich im Wohnzimmer. Er grinste und hielt eine kleine Box in der Hand. "Also wirklich, Prongs, könnt ihr euch nicht beherrschen, ihr heiratet erst in einer Woche."

"Na und? Man muss doch schon mal üben.", grinste James.

"Als ob ihr das nicht schon lange tut."

"Padfoot, also wirklich.", rief James gespielt erzürnt. "Was willst du eigentlich hier?"

"Du freust dich nicht, deinen besten Freund zu sehen? Ach, du hast mich tief getroffen!", rief Sirius theatralisch, legte die Hand auf sein Herz und stolperte zurück, bis er mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch landete.

"Das du auch immer so einen Aufstand machen musst.", seufzte Remus und verdrehte die Augen.

Sirius setzte sich wieder auf. "Wo bliebe sonst der Spaß, Moony? Also, um zum Thema zurück zukommen - "

"Ach, gab es denn mal eins?", erkundigte Remus sich interessiert.

"Halt den Mund, Moony oder ich belege dich mit einem Schweigezauber.", drohte Sirius. Remus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Das möchte ich sehen, Padfoot."

Sirius stand auf. "Leg es nicht darauf an, Moony."

"Also, Sirius, warum bist du hier?", unterbrach Lily die Diskussion. Sie wollte nicht, dass die beiden jungen Männer am Ende noch eine Verwüstung im Haus ihrer Schwiegereltern anrichteten, das hielten ihre Nerven nicht aus, die sowieso schon zum Zerreißen gespannt war.

"Ach so, ja richtig." Sirius hob seine Hand, in der er die Box hielt, hoch. "Als verantwortungsbewusster Trauzeuge, der ich bin," - Sirius ignorierte Remus, der bei dieser Aussage gelacht hatte - "war ich vorhin beim Juwelier und der hatte eure Ringe fertig. Ich hab mir gedacht, um euch das Leben etwas zu erleichtern, nehme ich sie mit, bezahlt habt ihr ja schon."

Lily fiel im dankbar um den Hals und riss ihm anschließend das kleine graue Kästchen aus der Hand. Sie öffnete es vorsichtig und da waren sie: Auf blauem Samt langen zwei schlichte goldene Ringe, Lilys war etwas kleiner und mit einem kleinen funkelnden Diamanten. Sie fing an zu strahlen.

"Na siehst du, Lily, die Ringe haben wir schon mal. Die Blumen werden auch bald kommen, mein Festumhang wurde von Madame Malkins umgenäht, den hole ich morgen ab, dein Kleid passt sicher perfekt und du machst dich nur verrückt.", sagte James sehr beruhigend. Lily sah ihn erstaunt an, er konnte sich noch an das erinnern, was sie vor zehn Minuten in einem leicht hysterischen Anfall gesagt hatte?

"Das klingt doch super.", sagte Sirius zuversichtlich. "Was machst du eigentlich hier, Moony?"

"Sarah und ich wurden hierher zitiert.", erwiderte Remus grinsend.

"Warum redest du so geschwollen daher?"

"Weißt du, Padfoot, es macht Spaß, dich so zu verwirren.", erklärte Remus.

Sirius schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Sowas hinterhältiges. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du mit ihm zusammen sein kannst, Sarah."

"Das muss zum Glück nur ich verstehen.", grinste diese.

"Also, wieso wurdet ihr beide nun _hierher zitiert_?", fragte Sirius jetzt.

"Prongs und Lily wollen mal wieder ein paar Tanzstunden abhalten."

"Habt ihr das immer noch nicht aufgegeben?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

"Weißt du, Padfoot, das hat eher einen symbolischen Wert für uns beide und Moony und Sarah haben sich freundlicherweise dazu bereiterklärt, der alten Zeiten wegen, dass sie uns wieder helfen.", erklärte James.

"Sag mal, müsst ihr euch jetzt alle so geschwollen ausdrücken?", fragte Sirius und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Ja, Padfoot, müssen wir.", lachte Remus. "Mich wundert es, dass du Zeit hattest, überhaupt zum Juwelier zu gehen. Du kannst dich doch eigentlich vor Verabredungen kaum retten, jetzt, wo dich die _Hexenwoche _zum begehrtesten Junggesellen des Monats gekürt hat."

"Tja, Moony, was soll ich machen, ich kann es doch auch nicht ändern, dass die weibliche Gesellschaft so scharf auf mich ist.", grinste Sirius und machte eine Kopfbewegung, damit ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht fiel.

"Hast du eigentlich schon jemanden, der dich zur Hochzeit begleitet?", erkundigte Lily sich jetzt. "Wegen der Tischkarten und dem Essen."

James lachte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lils, selbst wenn Sirius keine Begleitung findet, Essen wird mit Sicherheit keines übrig bleiben."

"Ich hab ganz sicher eine Begleitung, daran soll's nicht scheitern. Nur welche?"

"War keine dabei, die du besonders mochtest?", fragte Remus.

Sirius schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Aber nachher treffe ich mich mit einer, die scheint nett zu sein. Sally Brandon oder so."

Remus klappte der Mund auf. "Padfoot, das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst."

Sirius sah Remus erstaunt an. "Wieso?"

Der Werwolf wandte sich den anderen zu. "Wisst ihr noch? Sally? Siebte Klasse?"

James fing an zu lachen. "Ach die. Die hat Padfoot doch k.o. geschlagen."

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich. "Das wird doch wohl nicht die ... " Er brach ab.

James setzte sich wieder zurück auf die Couch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier so viele Hexen mit diesem Namen gibt, Padfoot."

Lily setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas. "Aber sie hatte doch damals diese Gedächtnisschwäche gehabt, sie wusste nicht mehr, dass Sirius sie umgehauen hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich wieder mit dir treffen würde, wenn sie sich daran erinnern würde."

"Das, oder sie will Rache.", überlegte James. "Und das würde ich ihr durchaus zutrauen. Sie hat sich doch auch in den Gryffindorturm geschlichen."

Der Schock stand Sirius ins Gesicht geschrieben und er ließ sich langsam in den Sessel sinken. "Meint ihr ich sollte das Date platzen lassen?", fragte er zweifelnd.

Remus fing an zu grinsen. "Täusche ich mich oder hat Sirius Black zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Angst?"

"Ach Quatsch, Moony, ich will nur ... kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen.", verteidigte sich Sirius.

"Aber wenn du dich schon mit ihr verabredet hast.", bedachte Sarah. "Es würde deinem Ruf sehr schaden, wenn du sie einfach sitzen lässt."

"Hmm ... " Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten und schien zu überlegen. "Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab dabei habe, ist das ja relativ ungefährlich. Ich meine, wir sind schließlich alle erwachsen und können uns wie zivilisierte Menschen benehmen."

"Meistens.", warf Remus ein und Sarah lachte.

"Padfoot, du schaffst das schon.", munterte James seinen besten Freund auf.

"Danke Prongs.", antwortete Sirius und schien wirklich froh über den Beistand seiner Freunde zu sein. Er stand auf. "Ich sollte dann gehen, ich muss mich noch umziehen. Ich wollte euch nur die Ringe vorbeibringen."

"Danke Sirius.", sagte dieses Mal Lily und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Sirius nickte und hob die Hand zum Abschied, dann war er disappariert. Remus atmete durch und schaute dann seine verlobten Freunde an. "Wie steht das jetzt mit den Tanzstunden? Machen wir die?"

James nickte. "Klar, dafür haben wir euch doch _hierher zitiert." _Er grinste und Lily lachte. Remus war klar, dass James das hauptsächlich für seine Verlobte machte, die Hochzeit machte sie ziemlich nervös und das schon seit ein paar Monaten. Aber auch James war nervös, selbst wenn er es versuchte zu verbergen. Manchmal konnte Remus immer noch nicht glauben, dass James und Lily wirklich heiraten würden, wenn er daran dachte, wie sie sich über Jahre hin angegiftet hatten. Und das hatten sie auch nicht aufgegeben, seit sie zusammen waren, allerdings hatte es nicht mehr diese extremen Ausmaße angenommen und anstatt am Ende des Streits die Zauberstäbe zu ziehen, küssten sie sich stattdessen, was eine weitaus friedlichere Lösung war.

James stand auf. "Und in dem riesigen Haus meiner Eltern ist auch ein geeigneter Raum dafür, der sich im Keller neben dem Schwimmbecken befindet." James' Eltern besaßen ein großes Anwesen, mit einem Quidditschfeld, Hippogreifställen, einem kleinen Wald und großem Garten, sowie einen wunderschönen Ballsaal und noch vielem mehr, weshalb die Feierlichkeiten nächste Woche hier stattfinden würden.

Lily war in den letzten Tagen hier gewesen, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Jennifer Evans, die sich zusammen mit James' Mutter Catherine Potter um die Planung der Hochzeit kümmerte. James hatte gezwungenermaßen an einigen Treffen der Mütter und seiner Verlobten teilgenommen, aber meistens hatte er sich verdrückt und in seiner Freizeit mit Sirius Quidditch gespielt, etwas, das ihm weitaus lieber war als endlose Diskussionen über eine geeignete Hochzeitstorte.

James stand auf, zog Lily mit einer Hand hoch und legte dann einen Arm um sie. Er bedeutete Remus und Sarah, ihnen zu folgen und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer. Er führte die Gruppe eine breite Treppe hinunter in eine große beleuchtete Halle, wo man hinter einer großen Glaswand ein Schwimmbecken sehen konnte. James wandte sich zu Seite, öffnete eine Tür und betrat einen Raum, der kaum einen Unterschied zum Raum der Wünsche machte, in dem sie Tanzen geübt hatten.

"Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, warum wir das Zimmer haben, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass meine Eltern jemals hier gewesen waren.", gestand James und begutachtete grinsend die leicht erstaunten Mienen von Sarah und Remus. Lily kannte das Zimmer schon, James hatte einmal eine Rundumführung für sie veranstaltet, wofür sie einen ganzen Tag gebraucht hatten. James' Eltern mochten ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter sehr gerne, ihrer Meinung nach hätte sich James keine bessere aussuchen können und er teilte diese Meinung. Auch mit Lilys Eltern verstanden sich alle Potters sehr gut und alle freuten sich auf die Hochzeit oder waren einer Nervenkrise nahe.

Remus atmete tief durch. "Also dann - fangen wir an."


	2. Wie in alten Zeiten

**Wie in alten Zeiten**

Remus schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und Musik erklang - die selbe Musik wie vor zwei Jahren. Lily und James stellten sich in Position und begannen sich zu der Musik zu bewegen, sehr elegant und geschmeidig dieses Mal.

Remus und Sarah standen an der Seite und beobachteten ihre Freunde. Er seufzte. "Wenn sie das damals schon so geschafft hätten."

"Tja, alles braucht seine Zeit, Remus.", meinte Sarah und lächelte, als sie die verliebten Blicke sah, die sich Lily und James zuwarfen.

"Ja, bei James und Lily waren das über zwei Jahre. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann er angefangen hat, sie um ein Date zu bitten. Ich glaube in der vierten oder fünften Klasse, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht.", meinte Remus und dachte scharf nach.

"Ich glaub es war das Ende der vierten Klasse. Sirius und James haben doch damals diese Essensschlacht gestartet und Lily hat James so fettige Haare, wie Snape sie hat, gezaubert, weil er sie mit Kartoffelbrei beworfen hat. Danach hat er sie glaube ich zum ersten Mal gefragt.", erzählte Sarah.

"Ach richtig - jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein." Remus lächelte erinnerungsselig. "Ich weiß noch, wie er danach von Lily geschwärmt hat, sie war das erste Mädchen, dass ihn so mir nichts dir nichts verhext hat und an dem sein Charme einfach so abgeprallt ist. Ich glaube das fand er sehr faszinierend."

"Wahrscheinlich.", nickte Sarah und beobachtete, wie ihre beste Freundin sich einmal um sich selbst drehte und dann in James' Arme zurückfand.

Lily fühlte wieder einmal das kribbelige Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, das sie immer spürte, wenn James sie berührte und sie in diese umwerfenden braunen Augen blickte. In einer Woche würden sie verheiratet sein - endlich. Diese Hochzeit planten alle schon seit Wochen, ach was dachte sie da, seit Monaten! Und ihr schien sie immer so unendlich weit weg zu sein, jetzt jedoch war sie in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Nächste Woche würde sie Potter heißen. Lily Potter. Klang das gut? Sehr gut, entschied sie und musste urplötzlich anfangen zu lächeln.

"Warum grinst du so?", erkundigte James sich scheinheilig und zog sie etwas näher zu sich heran, während sie durch den Raum tanzten.

"Ich grinse nicht, ich lächle.", berichtigte Lily ihn immer noch mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

"Na gut, also warum lächelst du so?", fragte James erneut und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, dass wir nächste Woche verheiratet sind.", gestand Lily und drehte wieder eine Pirouette. Die Musik wurde etwas schneller und dementsprechend auch ihre Schrittfolge.

"Ja, hat ja auch verdammt lange gedauert.", stimmte James zu.

"Was aber nicht an mir lag.", meinte Lily und versuchte das leichte Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken, das sich langsam einstellte.

"Im Grunde genommen schon.", berichtigte James.

"Ach ja? In wie fern?", fragte Lily und fühlte sich leicht genervt und langsam immer schwindeliger.

"Wenn du früher mit mir ausgegangen wärst, dann hätte ich dir früher den Antrag gemacht und dann wären wir wahrscheinlich schon längst verheiratet.", erklärte James. Auch er fühlte sich langsam etwas unwohl und unsicher im Zimmer. Die Musik wurde schneller.

"Ach, wenn ich eher mit dir ausgegangen wäre? Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass ich diese Aufforderungen nie angenommen habe.", verteidigte Lily ihre Handlungen.

"Aber meine, oder wie?", brauste James jetzt auf. In seinem Kopf fing sich langsam an, alles zu drehen, er blieb stehen und löste sich von Lily, damit dieses Schwindelgefühl wieder verschwand.

"Natürlich deine, wessen Schuld denn sonst?", rief Lily erzürnt. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, die sie versuchte zu verdrängen. "Hättest du dich nicht so arrogant, machomäßig und rechthaberisch verhalten, dann wäre ich sehr viel früher mit dir ausgegangen."

"Ach, tatsächlich, ja? Es war aber nicht nur meine Schuld, dass ich mich so verhalten habe. Wenn du nicht immer so überheblich gewesen wärst, dann hätte ich gar keinen Grund gehabt, mich so zu verhalten."

Lily lachte auf. "Überheblich? Ich? Verwechselst du da nicht etwas? Wenn hier jemand überheblich ist, dann ja wohl du. Du hast Leute nur so zum Spaß verhext, Streiche gespielt bis zum geht nicht mehr und nie einen Funken Verantwortung gezeigt. Du warst der größte Idiot, der mir jemals begegnet ist." Die Musik lief immer noch, die Geschwindigkeit steigerte sich und sie klang immer aggressiver. Remus und Sarah waren zu perplex, um einzugreifen.

"Wenn ich tatsächlich so eine unverantwortungsbewusste Person bin, warum bist du dann doch mit mir ausgegangen?", rief James dann.

"Das frag ich mich auch. Wahrscheinlich haben du und Sirius mich verhext, damit ich geisteskrank werde. Jeder normal denkende Mensch hätte sich davor gehütet, mit _dir _auszugehen!", schrie Lily. ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider und übertönte sogar die jetzt beinahe rasende Musik.

"Als ob wir so tief sinken und jemanden verhexen würden, damit er mit uns ausgeht! Das tun die Mädchen aus freien Stücken."

"Ach? _Tun _sie das? Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass du hinter meinem Rücken mit anderen Mädchen ausgehst? Welch rücksichtsvolle Art, mir das mitzuteilen." Lily lachte höhnisch auf.

"Das habe ich nie gesagt.", verteidigte sich James.

"Natürlich hast du das. Gerade eben. Ich dachte du liebst mich, aber anscheinend täusche ich mich da, wenn du mich hinterrücks betrügst."

"Wann habe ich gesagt, dass ich dich betrüge? Das ist ja verrückt!", rief er sauer. Was redete Lily da für einen Schwachsinn!

"Das wird ja immer besser! Erst sagst du mir ins Gesicht, dass du mich betrügst und dann hälst du mich auch noch für verrückt. Was für eine nette Art, seiner Verlobten Komplimente zu machen."

"Ich habe nichts dergleichen gesagt."

"Und jetzt lügst du mir auch noch ins Gesicht? Ich erfahre hier Dinge, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"

"Und was bildest du dir ein? Fantasierst dir hier irgendwelche absurden Dinge zusammen. Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder."

"Ich dich auch nicht."

"Wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir vielleicht doch nicht heiraten, wenn du dich wie eine komplett Bescheuerte verhälst.", rief James sauer. Die Musik lief immer noch so schnell, als wolle sie einen Sprint hinlegen.

"Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das.", schrie Lily zurück, warf sich das feuerrote Haar aus dem Gesicht und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Zimmer. James schnaubte verächtlich, schüttelte den Kopf und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum.

Sarah und Remus starrten wie versteinert auf die laut zuknallende Tür und warfen sich dann einen sehr verwirrten Blick zu.

"Was, beim Merlin, war das eben?", fragte Remus sehr langsam.

/-/

Sarah und Remus gingen langsam die Treppen hinauf. Sie versuchten zu begreifen, was eben passiert war. Einen Moment lang waren Lily und James ein Herz und eine Seele, verliebt wie am ersten Tag und einen Moment später wollten sie sich an die Gurgel gehen und sagten eine seit Wochen geplante Hochzeit ab.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass diese Idee nicht gut ist.", meinte Remus, als sie in der großen Eingangshalle des Hauses angekommen waren.

"Ich weiß. Aber wer hätte ahnen können, dass das so endet?", murmelte Sarah verständnislos.

"Sie sind überlastet. Ich meine die beiden heiraten nächste Woche, die haben doch noch weiß Gott was zu tun. Und wie du siehst, war das nicht die beste Entspannung."

"Willst du mich etwa dafür verantwortlich machen?", fragte Sarah forschend.

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. "Beim Merlin, nein. Das war nur eine Feststellung.", sagte er entschlossen.

"James und Lily haben eindeutig zu viel Temperament.", meinte Sarah dann.

"Viel zu viel. Ich will nicht wissen, wie das sein wird, wenn die zwei erst verheiratet sind und zusammen wohnen." Gut, dass die zwei die ganzen Reparatursprüche beherrschten, wahrscheinlich würde immer mal wieder eine Tasse oder ein Teller kaputt gehen.

"Meinst du sie werden überhaupt noch heiraten?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

"Natürlich werden sie. Sie lieben sich viel zu sehr, um es nicht zu tun und so ein dummer Streit wird nichts daran ändern, dass nächste Woche die Trauung stattfindet.", sagte Remus überzeugt.

"Das hoffe ich mal. Ich hab doch nicht umsonst drei Kilo abgenommen, damit ich in mein Kleid passe.", seufzte Sarah. "Als beste Freundin sollte ich eigentlich zu Lily gehen, aber wenn sie so sauer ist, dann traue ich es ihr zu, dass sie mich in einen Frosch verwandelt."

"Dann müsste ich dich eben küssen, damit du dich zurückverwandelst, wie in dem Märchen vom Froschkönig.", lächelte Remus. Sarah legte die Arme um seinen Hals.

"War das nicht andersrum?", fragte sie verirrt.

Remus hob die Augenbrauen. "Na und? Ist doch egal, solange du wieder zurück verwandelt wirst."

"Da spricht er, mein strahlender Retter.", lachte sie und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten _Knall _und Remus und Sarah schreckten auseinander. Sirius stand in der Halle und hatte einen leicht benebelten Gesichtsausdruck. Wortlos ging er ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Remus und Sarah folgten ihm schnell und konnten beobachten, wie ein Glas Feuerwhiskey an ihnen vorbeischwirrte. Remus setzte sich in einen Sessel, Sarah blieb hinter ihm stehen.

"Und Padfoot? Wie war dein Date? Hat Sally dich massakriert?", erkundigte er sich grinsend.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Moony, hat sie nicht. Sie wollte sich wirklich nur mit mir treffen. Sally kann sich immer noch nicht daran erinnern, dass ich sie k.o. geschlagen habe. Zum Glück." Er nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Feuerwhiskey und lehnte sich nach hinten.

"Wieso zum Glück? Sieht sie so gewalttätig aus? Ist sie etwa mit Springerstiefeln und Peitsche aufgetaucht, um den unschuldigen Junggesellen des Monats zu verführen, oder was?", scherzte Remus und blickte Sirius leicht irritiert an.

Dieser schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. "Ach Quatsch, Moony. Sie sah super aus, noch besser als in Hogwarts. Und sie hat einen tollen Sinn für Humor, sag ich dir, ich frag mich, warum mir das damals nicht aufgefallen ist." Ein träumerischer Blick trat in Sirius' Augen.

"Trefft ihr euch wieder?", erkundigte sich Remus neugierig.

"Natürlich, Moony. So toll unterhalten wie mit ihr habe ich mich noch mit keiner Frau. Wir haben so ziemlich über alles geredet, aber leider musste sie dann weg. Ich glaube ich werde sie zu der Hochzeit mitnehmen."

Remus drehte sich zu Sarah um und grinste. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Sirius Black ist verliebt." Sarah lächelte und nickte kaum merklich.

Sirius hingegen schnaubte verächtlich. "Nicht verliebt, Moony, nur fasziniert. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass aus Sally _so _eine tolle Frau werden würde."

"Sie muss dich aber wirklich sehr beeindruckt haben, so einen benebelten Blick hattest du nicht einmal nach fünfzehn Gläsern Feuerwhiskey."

"Du hättest sie _sehen _müssen, Moony.", schwärmte Sirius.

"Lieber nicht.", widersprach Sarah schnell. Sie spürte ein Gefühl, dass Eifersucht sehr nahe kam, in sich aufsteigen.

"Naja, ich werde sie wahrscheinlich zu der Hochzeit einladen, dann kannst du sie sehen, Moony.", erklärte Sirius jetzt.

"Wenn es denn eine Hochzeit gibt, Padfoot.", bremste Remus Sirius' Begeisterung.

"Wieso? Was ist passiert?", fragte er erschreckt. Er war doch erst vor eineinhalb Stunden gegangen und da waren Lily und James noch glücklich gewesen und hatten sich auf die Hochzeit gefreut. Was war passiert in den neunzig Minuten?

"Sie haben gestritten.", erklärte Sarah und nahm sich ein Glas mit Kürbissaft aus der Bar.

"Na und? Das ist doch nichts neues. Sie haben schon oft gestritten.", meinte Sirius beruhigt. Er hatte schon wer weiß was befürchtet.

"Ja, aber dieses Mal hat der Streit nicht mit einem Kuss geendet sondern mit der Aussage, dass sie die Hochzeit abblasen wollen.", informierte Remus ihn.

"Was!" Sirius sprang geschockt und entrüstet auf. "Mein bester Freund will die Hochzeit mit der Frau, in die er schon mindestens seit der fünften Klasse verliebt ist, nicht stattfinden lassen? Welcher Klatscher hat den denn getroffen? Ich fass es nicht.", rief Sirius. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und atmete tief durch. "Den werde ich zur Vernunft bringen.", schnaubte er dann und eilte die Treppe hinauf zu dem Zimmer von James.

Sarah sah ihm verwundert hinterher. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sirius _so _sein kann."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist James' bester Freund und auch wenn er sich manchmal einfach unmöglich verhält, James ist sowas wie seine Familie geworden und Sirius will, dass er glücklich ist. Und wir wissen beide, dass James nie wirklich glücklich sein wird, wenn er Lily nächste Woche nicht heiratet." Remus war aufgestanden und nahm sich auch etwas zu trinken.

Sarah nickte und war wieder einmal erstaunt, wie einfühlsam Remus sein konnte. Er kannte seine Freunde sehr gut, auch für ihn waren sie zu einer Familie geworden, eine Familie, die ihm sehr wichtig war. Das war kein Wunder, für einen Werwolf war es sehr schwer, richtige Freunde zu finden, dass war Sarah klar, und wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass er einer war, dann hätte ihre Beziehung nie im Leben so lange gehalten, wie es der Fall war.

"Ich glaube ich sollte mal nach Lily sehen, ich bin schließlich ihre beste Freundin. Sie müsste sich langsam abgeregt haben, hoffe ich wenigstens.", meinte Sarah nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte.

Remus nickte. "Tu das. Und sorg dafür, dass sie die Hochzeit doch noch stattfinden lässt. Schließlich hast du nicht umsonst drei Kilo abgenommen, oder?"

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Da hast du Recht. Ich geh dann mal zu ihr." Sie drehte sich um und eilte die Treppen hinauf, genau wie Sirius einige Minuten zuvor.

"Viel Glück.", rief Remus ihr nach. "Du kannst es brauchen - bei dem Temperament."

/-/

Sarah klopfte an die Tür des Gästezimmers, das Lily bewohnte, solange sie bei James war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür - man konnte nie wissen, in welcher Verfassung Lily jetzt war. Sarah starrte erstaunt auf das Bild, das sich ihr bot: Lily saß mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht auf dem Bett und hatte die Arme fest um ein Kissen geschlungen. Sarah eilte sofort zum Bett und schloss ihre deprimierte Freundin in die Arme, die sich schluchzend an sie lehnte.

"Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. James hasst mich jetzt bestimmt.", sagte Lily nach einigen Minuten unter Tränen.

Sarah schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und strich Lily über ihre roten Locken. "Ganz sicher nicht. James liebt dich und so ein kleiner blöder Streit zwischen euch wird das nicht ändern Lils, ganz bestimmt nicht."

"Aber ... aber wir haben doch die Hochzeit abgesagt.", zweifelte Lily und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er das wirklich ernst nimmt und du hast es schließlich auch nicht ernst gemeint, oder?" Sarah sah ihre Freundin prüfend an. Sie machte sich seit Wochen wegen der Hochzeit verrückt, wollte jedes kleinste Detail genau geplant haben, es war unmöglich, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr wollte, dass dieses Ereignis stattfand.

Lily schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Ich will ihn heiraten, auf jeden Fall.", sagte sie entschlossen und suchte nach einem Taschentuch.

"Na siehst du, Lily. Ich denke nicht, dass James das anders sieht. Er ist doch schon so lange in dich verliebt.", stellte Sarah fest und sah ihre Freundin aufmunternd an.

Lily nickte, schien jedoch nicht ganz überzeugt. James hatte so entgültig geklungen, als er gesagt hatte, er wolle die Hochzeit absagen, sie hatte Angst, dass es wirklich sein voller Ernst war. "Hast du ein Taschentuch?", fragte sie Sarah dann, nachdem sie erfolglos alle ihre Taschen durchsucht hatte.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hier.", sagte jemand von der Tür aus. Lilys Kopf flog sofort herum und durch ihre tränenverschleierten, aber für ihn immer noch wunderschönen smaragdgrünen, Augen sah sie James in der Tür stehen. Er hielt ein Taschentuch in der Hand und sah um Verzeihung bittend drein.

Sarah stand auf, drückte Lilys Hand noch einmal tröstend, nickte James aufmunternd zu und ging zur Zimmertür, während James sich Lilys Bett näherte. "Ich werde mal runter gehen.", sagte sie und lächelte den ehemaligen Schulsprechern zu. Dann drehte sie sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

James und Lily standen beziehungsweise saßen etwas unbeholfen im Zimmer herum. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand.

Er atmete tief durch und hob seinen Arm. "Hier.", sagte James erneut und hielt Lily das Taschentuch hin.

Sie sah es eine Zeit lang an, nahm es aber schließlich. "Danke.", sagte sie kühl und tupfte sich damit über die Augen. Dann, plötzlich, sie wusste gar nicht, warum, kamen ihr wieder die Tränen und sie fing hemmungslos an zu schluchzen.

James sah sie erschrocken an und setzte sich, wie Sarah vor kurzem auch, auf das Bett und nahm seine Verlobte tröstend in die Arme. Sie klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihn. "Was ist denn los, Lily?", fragte er schließlich. Er fragte sich, warum sie so am Boden zerstört war wegen des kleinen Streites, sie hatten es schließlich beide nicht so gemeint, das stand für ihn außer Frage.

"Du hasst mich doch bestimmt.", erwiderte sich, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

James sah sie erstaunt an. "Warum sollte ich dich denn hassen?"

"Weil - weil ich dir diese ganzen Dinge an den Kopf geworfen habe, weil ich dir weh getan habe, weil ... " Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum er sie hassen sollte, allerdings hatte sie sich schon viel zu sehr in die ganze Sache hineingesteigert.

James umarmte sie noch fester. "Ach komm schon, Lily. Wir haben uns doch schon sehr viel schlimmere Sachen gesagt, der Streit war doch noch harmlos." Er strich ihr zärtlich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Du weißt, dass ich die nie hassen könnte, dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr."

"Ich weiß, James. Es ist nur ... ", sie brach ab.

Er sah sie prüfend und neugierig an. "Was ist nur?"

Sie seufzte. "Ich hab manchmal Angst, nicht gut genug für dich zu sein.", gestand sie und sah betreten auf ihre Hände.

"Was!", fragte James erstaunt und verwirrt. Das war das absurdeste, das er jemals gehört hatte. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass du nicht gut genug für mich bist?"

Lily schluckte und umarmte ihn noch fester. "Na ja, ich bin doch eine Muggelgeborene."

"Du weißt, dass mir das nichts ausmacht.", sagte James ernst. Ihm war egal, was sie war, selbst wenn sie das Monster von Loch Ness wäre, von dem sie ihm erzählt hatte.

"Ja, aber deiner Familie vielleicht irgendwann. Sie ist so angesehen und auch nicht gerade arm, vielleicht erscheine ich ihnen irgendwann nicht mehr gut genug zu sein, oder auch - " Sie wurde von James unterbrochen oder besser gesagt von seinen Lippen, die sich plötzlich auf ihren befanden und sie mit einer Intensität küssten wie schon lange nicht mehr. Lily fühlte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, als seine Zunge sanft über ihre Unterlippe fuhr und Schmetterlinge flogen mal wieder in ihrem Magen umher.

Als sie sich ein paar Minuten später atemlos von einander lösten, lächelte James ihr zu. "Wenn du glaubst, dass mich meine Familie davon abhalten könnte, dich zu lieben, dann liegst du aber komplett falsch. Ich werde dich immer lieben, Lily. Und meine Familie hat dich sehr gerne. Ich würde auch keinen Grund sehen, warum das nicht der Fall wäre."

Lily seufzte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er fuhr sanft mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus und ihr Herz schlug noch schneller als ohnehin schon. "Danke, James. Ich liebe dich auch." Sie schloss die Augen, lauschte seinem Herzschlag und atmete seinen angenehmen Geruch ein.

"Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass die Hochzeit nun doch stattfinden wird?", fragte James nach einer Weile. Lily nickte stumm und lächelte leicht, während er sie immer noch im Arm hielt. Sie war froh, dass sie alles geklärt hatten. Normalerweise hätte sie sich nie im Leben so aufgeregt, aber ihre Nerven waren schon zum Zerreißen gespannt, da war es kein Wunder, dass sich diese Spannung irgendwie entladen musste.

"Sehr gut.", sagte James dann beruhigt. "Sirius hätte mich sonst umgebracht."

Lily löste sich von ihm und sah James erstaunt an. "Warum das denn?"

"Er hat mir relativ laut mitgeteilt, dass ich das mit dir gefälligst wieder auf die Reihe kriegen soll, sonst wären wir keine Freunde mehr."

James stand auf und zog sie hoch. "Ich denke wir sollten nach unten gehen und unseren Freunden mitteilen, dass wieder alles in Ordnung ist zwischen uns, oder was meinst du?", fragte Lily.

Er legte einen Arm um sie. "Ja, das denke ich auch." Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer.

* * *

**A/N: **Ich freue mich sehr, dass die Fortsetzung auch gut ankommt. Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt euch auch, selbst wenn es nicht so lustig ist wie manch anderes. 


	3. Verletzter Stolz&hinterhältige Verlobte

**Verletzter Stolz und hinterhältige Verlobte**

Sirius kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück und bemerkte mit einem Blick, dass nur Remus da war und auf dem Sofa ein Glas Kürbissaft trank. Es war schon ziemlich heiß, dafür, dass erst Mai war, Ende Mai zwar, aber immer noch Mai.

"Na Moony?", begrüßte er seinen Freund, ging zur Bar und nahm sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. "Wo ist denn deine umwerfende Freundin Sarah?" Er grinste und ließ sich neben Remus auf dem Sofa nieder.

"Die ist gerade oben und versucht Lily zur Vernunft zu bringen.", erwiderte Remus und trank einen weitern Schluck. "Und wie lief es bei dir? Hast du Prongs überzeugen können?"

Sirius breitete die Arme aus und hätte dabei beinahe den Inhalt seines Glases verschüttet. "Wäre ich sonst hier?"

Remus grinste. "Nein, wenn du keinen Erfolg gehabt hättest, dann würdest du dich jetzt heulend in der nächsten Ecke verstecken."

Sirius sah seinen Freund empört an. Hatte er gerade richtig verstanden? Behauptete Remus wirklich, dass er, Sirius Black, Junggeselle des Monats, wirklich weinen würde? "Das ist eine gemeine Unterstellung, Moony. Wann habe ich schon jemals geheult? Also wirklich. Wenn du sowas in der Öffentlichkeit sagen würdest, dann müsstest du auf direktem Wege ins St. Mungos, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. So etwas hätte ich nie von dir erwartet, ich bin schwer enttäuscht. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so etwas behaupten, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Ich dachte du wärst mein Freund ... "

Remus verfolgte Sirius' erzürnten Monolog lächelnd. Man konnte ihn so leicht auf die Palme bringen, man musste nur etwas an seinem Stolz kratzen und schon regte er sich stundenlang auf. Er stand auf und füllte sich sein Glas erneut, während Sirius etwas von "Vertrauensbruch" und "unfassbar" vor sich hin murmelte.

Kurz darauf betrat auch Sarah das Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf Remus' Schoß und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Sie warf Remus einen erstaunten Blick zu und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Sirius, aber ihr Freund schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Sarah verstand, das war wieder einmal so eine Sache zwischen den Rumtreibern. Seit sie und Lily damals mit James und Remus zusammen waren, hatten sie sehr viel Zeit mit allen vier Rumtreibern verbracht und so schon manche privaten Witze, Streiterein und Sticheleien mitbekommen, wenn sie auch längst nicht alle verstanden hatten. Aber eines war ihnen vollkommen klar: Diese vier Jungen, mittlerweile Männer, waren die besten Freunde und es immer geblieben und vor allem für Remus und Sirius wie eine zweite Familie, die sie um nichts in der Welt missen würden.

"Und? Wie lief es?", erkundigte sich Remus bei Sarah und ignorierte Sirius, der jetzt mit seinem Monolog aufhörte und nur noch empört schnaubte. Aber da er gerade James ins Gewissen geredet hatte, obwohl dieser schon so sehr einsichtig gewirkt hatte, interessierte ihn jetzt mehr, was mit seinem besten Freund war, obwohl er natürlich nicht darauf verzichtete, Remus böse Blicke zuzuwerfen.

"Lily war ziemlich deprimiert. Sie hat gedacht, dass es wirklich aus ist.", erklärte Sarah. So traurig hatte sie ihre beste Freundin selten erlebt, sie schien James wirklich sehr zu lieben.

"Aber jetzt ist doch alles wieder gut? James hat sich wieder mit ihr vertragen, oder?", fragte Sirius besorgt und vergaß ganz, auf Remus weiterhin sauer zu sein.

Sarah wollte gerade eben mit den Schultern zucken und sagen, dass sie es nicht wusste, aber dass James bei Lily war, als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

"Ja, er hat sich wieder mit ihr vertragen.", sagte James, der gerade mit Lily zusammen das Zimmer betrat. Beide sahen glücklich und erleichtert aus, auch wenn Lilys Augen etwas stärker gerötet waren.

"Und die Hochzeit findet immer noch nächste Woche statt?", fragte Remus zur Sicherheit. Man konnte nie wissen, bei den beiden...

"Ja, Moony, die Hochzeit findet statt. Es wäre doch sehr kurzfristig gewesen, sie noch abzusagen oder zu verschieben.", erwiderte James mit verschmitztem Lächeln.

Sirius stand auf und umarmte seinen Freund erleichtert. "Merlin sei Dank, Prongs. Ich hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet."

James lachte. "Danke, Padfoot, dass du mir in den Hintern getreten hast." Seit er mit Lily zusammen war, hatte James viele Muggelsprichwörter gelernt und benutzte sie auch sehr gerne. Dieses hier hatte er besonders ins Herz geschlossen und wendete es gerne an, ob es angebracht war oder nicht.

Sirius grinste. "Jederzeit wieder, Prongs, jederzeit wieder." James nickte und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Sirius nahm sich ein neues Glas Feuerwhiskey. "Wenn ich mal fragen darf: Was ist eigentlich aus der Tanzstunde geworden?"

Remus seufzte. "Nein, du darfst nicht fragen, Padfoot. Denn diese Tanzstunden waren letztendlich der Grund für diesen Streit."

"Oh." Sirius' Augen wurden groß wie Klatscher. Dann fing er leicht an zu lächeln. "Tja, wie in alten Zeiten, oder?"

Auch Lily lächelte, selbst wenn es ein betrübtes Lächeln war. Es war ein dummer Streit gewesen, vollkommen schwachsinnig, der nur entstanden war, weil sie in letzter Zeit zu viel Stress wegen der Hochzeit hatte, oder vielleicht auch, weil sie sich zu viel Stress gemacht hatte. "Auf solche Erinnerungen kann ich gerne verzichten. Da gibt es andere Dinge, an die ich mich sehr viel lieber erinnere." Sie warf James einen liebevollen Blick zu. Er nahm ihre Hand und strich zärtlich darüber. Sie wusste, dass alles wieder gut war und er ihr den Streit nicht übel nahm.

"Ja, wie die Gryffindors den Quidditschpokal gewonnen haben, zum Beispiel.", sagte Sirius mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. "Die Slytherins haben sich ja beinahe über die Tribüne gestürzt, weil sie so sauer waren. Wenn ich das doch nur noch einmal sehen könnte." Er seufzte.

"Besorg dir doch ein Denkarium.", schlug Sarah vor. "Ich glaube Dumbledore hat auch eins."

"Es gibt nichts, was Dumbledore nicht hat, ihr solltet mal sein Büro sehen.", sagte James, der in seinen Rumtreiberzeiten das eine oder andere Mal mehr oder weniger freiwillig in Dumbledores Büro zu Gast gewesen und hatte sich von der faszinierenden Ausstattung des Schulleiters überzeugen können.

"Ja, aber so ein wichtiger und bedeutender Mann muss solche Sachen doch haben.", meinte Sarah und strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Sie stand auf und sah Remus auffordernd an. "Wir wollten doch noch Eis essen gehen, nach der Tanzstunde.", sagte sie.

"Wollten wir?", fragte Remus überrascht. Sarah hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen und er nickte schnell. "Ja natürlich, wollten wir." Er erhob sich ebenfalls und ging mit Sarah zur Tür. Sirius folgte ihnen.

"Wo willst du hin, Padfoot?", fragte James erstaunt und musterte seinen besten Freund.

"Ich will zum Muggelfrisör. Da war ich schon einmal. Der hat meinen Haaren den richtigen Schwung verpasst, müsst ihr wissen." Er strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, aber Sekunden später fiel sie ihm wieder lässig in die Stirn.

James verbiss sich das Grinsen und nickte. "Na dann viel Spaß euch dreien."

Sarah, Remus und Sirius nickten und waren einen Moment später disappariert. Lily war etwas verwundert. "Warum sind die jetzt so plötzlich verschwunden?" Sie hatte angenommen, dass ihre Freunde bis zum Abend bleiben würden.

"Ich glaube sie wollten uns einfach etwas Zeit für uns beide lassen, nur uns beide. Die war in den letzten Wochen ziemlich rar.", vermutete James.

Lily blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. Es war größtenteils ihr Fehler, dass sie so wenig zusammen gemacht hatten, aber wenn sie erst einmal verheiratet waren, dann würden sie in die Flitterwochen fahren und dann gäbe es nur sie beide und niemanden sonst. "Ich weiß. Aber ich verspreche dir, James, dass das wieder besser wird."

Er sah sie mit diesem unbeschwerten Grinsen an und nickte. "Das weiß ich doch, Lils. Wie wäre es, wenn wir gleich damit anfangen würden, etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen?" Er zog sie zu sich hinunter, wo er dann die Arme um sie schlang.

"Und wie?", lächelte sie. Er grinste nur und küsste seine Verlobte.

"Wir könnten schwimmen gehen. Da kann man sich abkühlen.", schlug er vor. Lily nickte begeistert. Bei der Hitze, die hier herrschte, war das ein sehr guter Vorschlag.

/-/

Lily trat aus der Umkleide. Sie trug einen schwarzen und sehr figurbetonenden Bikini, der ihr hervorragend stand, wie James fand. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum er es verdient hatte, so eine wunderschöne Frau zu bekommen. Er lehnte an der Wand und beobachtete, wie Lily sich suchend nach ihm umsah, ihre roten Locken flogen durch die Luft. James grinste hinterlistig, schlich sich leise an sie heran, packte sie schließlich und nahm sie auf den Arm.

Lily quietschte überrascht, als James sie hochhob und an den Rand des Schwimmbeckens trug. Sie klammerte sich an seinem Hals fest, denn sie ahnte, was James vorhatte. Und tatsächlich war er so gemein, wie sie gedacht hatte, denn er beförderte sie mit Schwung in das kühle Nass. Allerdings hatte James nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lily seinen Plan durchschaut hatte, sich geistesgegenwärtig an seinen Hals klammerte und sich weigerte, ihn loszulassen. Als er Lily also reingeworfen hatte, wurde er unweigerlich mitgezogen und landete ebenfalls im Wasser.

Nach einigen Sekunden tauchten beide wieder prustend an der Wasseroberfläche auf.

"Das war gemein von dir.", sagte James vorwurfsvoll und fing an zu schwimmen.

"Nicht gemeiner als von dir.", protestierte Lily und hatte ihn bald eingeholt. "Hättest du mich nicht reingeworfen, dann hätte ich dich nicht mitnehmen müssen.", erklärte sie und tauchte unter.

"Es hat doch keiner ahnen können, dass du dich wie eine Ertrinkende an mich klammerst.", beharrte James, fing aber an zu lächeln.

"Natürlich, James. Dir hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass ich weiß, was du vorhast.", erwiderte Lily und schwamm voraus.

James lachte. "Du kennst mich eben zu gut." Er folgte ihr und hatte sie am Ende der Bahn eingeholt.

Lily lächelte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Das wird es wohl sein. Obwohl dich eigentlich jeder durchschaut hätte, selbst wenn er dich nur zehn Minuten gekannt - " Lily stoppte, als James ihr den Finger auf die Lippen legte.

"Lass mir doch die Freude, dass ich den Menschen heiraten werde, der mich besser kennt als ich mich selbst.", flüsterte James. Lily nickte und fühlte ein Kribbeln von den Fingern bis in die Zehen.

"Wenn du unbedingt willst ... ", hauchte sie. James nickte und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen, als sie blitzschnell untertauchte und nach der Hälfte des Beckens wieder auftauchte. James starrte einen Moment perplex auf die gekachelte Wand vor ihm, wo Sekunden vorher noch Lily gestanden hatte.

"Na warte.", murmelte er und legte einen Spurt hin, um sie einzuholen, was ihm auch fast gelang, denn gerade, als sie den anderen Rand erreicht hatte, klammerte er sich an ihren Fuß und zog sie zurück.

Lily quietsche überrascht und fing an, wild um sich zu schlagen, damit er sie los ließ. Aber James ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und zog sie immer weiter zu sich zurück, bis er sie plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung wieder los ließ und nun selbst zum Rand des Beckens hechtete. Aber Lily war schnell und so erreichten sie zeitgleich die gekachelte Wand. Beide keuchten erschöpft und lächelten sich an.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so hinterhältig sein kannst.", meinte James.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, ihre nassen Haare flogen durch die Luft und trafen James im Gesicht. "Tja, nach zwei Jahren Beziehung mit dir habe ich einiges gelernt.", sagte sie verschmitzt.

"Sirius hat Recht gehabt, du wärst eine tolle Rumtreiberin geworden.", sagte James fassungslos.

Lily strich ihm die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Das merkst du erst jetzt?", fragte sie neckend.

"Naja, ich wollte wohl einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass meine zukünftige Frau eine so durchtriebene Person ist wie ich.", stellte James fest.

"Das muss ich sein.", verkündete Lily im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Sonst hätte ich es nie so lange mit dir ausgehalten."

"Dann darf ich mich geehrt fühlen.", lachte James.

"Darum bitte ich doch.", grinste Lily und blickte ihn dann auffordernd an. "Wie wäre es mit einem Wettschwimmen?", schlug sie vor.

"Aber dieses Mal ohne Tricks.", forderte James. Sie nickte und die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände.

"Fair und ehrlich. Und was muss der Verlierer machen?"

James legte die Stirn in Falten und schien angestrengt zu überlegen. "Hmm ... Wie wäre es damit, dass der Verlierer den Gewinner später eincremen muss?"

Lily nickte, damit war sie einverstanden. "Okay. Dann mal los. Auf drei, ja?"

"Aber sicher doch. Also, eins ... zwei ... DREI!"

Beide spurteten los und schwammen praktisch um ihr Leben. Am Ende kamen sie gleichzeitig ins Ziel und fingen an, sich darum zu streiten, wer gewonnen hatte, bis Lily schließlich ein Beweisfoto herbeizauberte, das ganz genau zeigte: Es war ein Unentschieden. Also entschlossen sich die ehemaligen Schulsprecher dazu, sich später gegenseitig einzucremen, damit es auch gerecht war.

Aber bis es soweit war, dauerte es noch eine Weile, denn Lily und James blieben die nächste Stunde noch im Wasser und tobten wie kleine Kinder herum.

Als Lily später auf einem Handtuch auf dem Bauch lag und James sanft eine Body Lotion auf ihrem Rücken verstrich, fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen richtig entspannt und rundum glücklich. Und sie fing an, sich wirklich auf die Hochzeit zu freuen. Sie seufzte glücklich.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und beugte sich zu ihr.

"Ja, alles klar, mir geht's blendend.", beteuerte Lily lächelnd. Er war so süß, wenn er besorgt war.

"Dann ist ja gut.", meinte er und machte weiter. "Freust du dich auf die Hochzeit?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten.

"Natürlich freue ich mich. Was denkst du denn? Obwohl ich manchmal denke, dass Sirius sich fast noch mehr freut.", überlegte sie.

"Sirius ist mein bester Freund, er freut sich eben für uns. Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb, weil das die einzige Rumtreiberhochzeit wird, die wir je feiern werden.", vermutete James.

Lily richtete sich etwas auf und blickte ihn überrascht an. "Wieso denn das?"

James drückte sie sanft wieder nach unten und griff erneut zur Cremetube. "Na überleg doch mal. Da haben wir zuerst Peter: Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er jemals eine Freundin findet?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", gestand sie.

"Und Sirius? Der wandert doch immer noch von einer zur nächsten, obwohl seine Beziehungen jetzt schon länger dauern. Ich glaube einmal war er sogar einen Monat lang mit einer Frau zusammen.", sagte er.

"Das ist doch schon ein Fortschritt."

"Ja, schon, aber bis er mal heiratet, dass ist noch ein sehr langer Weg."

"Aber Remus und Sarah sind doch noch da. Und die sind so lange zusammen wie wir."

"Jaah, schon. Aber ich denke Remus wird das nicht wollen. Auch wenn Sarah akzeptiert, dass er ein Werwolf ist, dann wird er es immer noch für viel zu gefährlich halten, ich kenne ihn. Und selbst wenn er sie doch heiraten möchte, dann geht das nicht so einfach. Es gibt Gesetzte, die das verhindern. Er hat wirklich kein leichtes Leben.", seufzte James. Er hatte Mitleid mit seinem Freund, der nicht einmal etwas für dieses Schicksal konnte. Der für den Rest seines Lebens mit dieser Bürde zurecht kommen musste, die sein Leben mehr oder weniger zerstört hatte. Aber er war trotzdem noch sehr glücklich, was vorwiegend an seinen Freunden und Sarah lag.

"Er tut mir Leid.", sagte Lily bestürzt.

"Ja, mir auch.", seufzte James. "Aber er hat sich damit abgefunden, denke ich. Tja. Und wenn man es so betrachtet, dann werden wir wohl wirklich die einzigen sein, die heiraten werden und die dann auch dafür verantwortlich sind, dass die Rumtreiberlinie fortgeführt wird."

Lily lachte. "Da lastet aber große Verantwortung auf unseren Schultern." Sie drehte sich um und sah James lächelnd an.

Er grinste und beugte sich nach unten. "Ach, ich denke, dass wir das schon schaffen werden."

Sie nickte und zog ihn zu sich herunter. "Ich auch."

Sie schlossen automatisch die Augen, als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in beiden aus, als sie den Kuss vertieften ...

* * *

**A/N: **Es tut mir Leid, dass es mit dem Kapitel etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich habe im Moment ziemlich viel zu tun und kaum Zeit. Die Handlung ist eigentlich relativ planlos gewesen, aber das ist ja auch keine wahnsinnig tiefgründige FF, sondern eher lustigerem Ursprungs. Naja, ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und es tut mir Leid, falls ich vergesse, eure tollen Reviews zu beantworten, im Moment habe ich so viel im Kopf, dass das durchaus passieren kann. Aber ich danke euch vielmals dafür, ihr seid klasse!

Ach so: Diese Schwimmbadszene habe ich eingebaut, weil es bei uns im Moment so wahnsinnig heiß ist.


	4. Knallpink oder blaugelb kariert?

**Knallpink oder blaugelb kariert?**

"Wow, Lily, du siehst toll aus.", stellte Sarah bewundernd fest und umrundete ihre strahlende Freundin. Das Hochzeitskleid war wirklich ein Traum, ein wunderbarer Traum. Und es stand Lily sehr gut.

"Findest du?" Lily drehte sich prüfend vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich von allen Seiten.

"Ja, wirklich. James wird umkippen, wenn er dich darin sieht.", bekräftigte Sarah und fuhr beinahe ehrfürchtig über den Stoff des Kleides.

"Ich muss Ihrer Freundin Recht geben.", stimmte Madame Malkin zu, die plötzlich aufgetaucht war und Lily fachmännisch musterte. "Ihr Verlobter kann sich glücklich schätzen, so eine hübsche Braut zu bekommen."

"Oh, das tut er, dass können Sie mir glauben.", nickte Lily und lächelte. Eigentlich sollte sie sich glücklich schätzen, ihn zu bekommen. Er war so zärtlich und liebevoll und gutaussehend und wunderbar... Es gab viel zu viele Adjektive, die ihn beschreiben konnten, McGonagall würden wohl eher die schlechteren einfallen, aber im Moment kamen Lily nur gute in den Sinn, so sehr sie auch überlegte.

Madame Malkin hatte sie inzwischen drei Mal aufgefordert, sich umzudrehen, damit sie die Nähte überprüfen konnte, aber Lily starrte nur abwesend auf ihr Spiegelbild. "Was hat sie denn?", fragte die Verkäuferin besorgt.

Sarah lächelte. "Ach, sie träumt wahrscheinlich nur von ihrem Bräutigam." Es freute sie, dass ihre beste Freundin glücklich war, auch wenn sie selbst ein ganz kleines Bisschen eifersüchtig war.

"Oh, das ist ja schön. Diese beiden werden wohl sehr glücklich werden. Sie heiratet doch James Potter, oder nicht? Er hat auch so abwesend in den Spiegel gestarrt, als er seinen Festumhang probiert hatte. Die sind wirklich ein süßes Paar."

Sarah nickte. "Ja, das sind sie. Aber bis sie endlich zusammengekommen sind, das hat Jahre gedauert, kann ich Ihnen sagen."

"Aber es scheint sich gelohnt zu haben, oder nicht?", sagte die Hexe verträumt.

"Auf jeden Fall.", bestätigte Sarah und tippte Lily auf die Schulter.

Diese schien aus ihren Gedanken aufzuschrecken und blickte Sarah erstaunt an. "Was ist denn?"

"Du sollst dich umdrehen, damit sie die Nähte überprüfen kann."

"Ach so, Entschuldigung.", erwiderte Lily leicht zerstreut und wandte sich um. Madame Malkin werkelte eine halbe Stunde an dem Brautkleid herum, damit auch alles perfekt war, was dann der Fall war.

Glücklich verließen Sarah und Lily den Laden, die zukünftige Braut trug den Kleidersack mit ihrem Kleid über der Schulter.

/-/

"Also dieses Eis schmeckt perfekt, Prongs.", meine Sirius und nahm sich einen weiteren Löffel voll.

"Ich weiß nicht, Padfoot. Das hier schmeckt auch sehr gut.", erwiderte James.

"Was hast du denn für eine Sorte?"

"Erdbeer."

Sirius sah ihn erstaunt an. "Sowas banales? Wie kann das den schmecken? Ich bitte dich, Prongs, Erdbeere! Warum gibt es sowas überhaupt als Eis? Das kann man doch auch als Frucht haben, warum dann auch noch als Eis?"

"Vielleicht, weil das schmeckt?", schlug James vor.

"Also ich hab definitiv schon besseres Eis gehabt.", behauptete Sirius und zeigte auf seinen Eisbecher. "Das hier zum Beispiel."

James lachte. "Und was für eine Sorte ist dieses Wundereis?"

"Feuerwhiskey."

Prongs sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. "Padfoot! Du wirst ja bald zum Alkoholiker."

Dieser grinste. "Ach komm schon. Von dem kleinen Eis und den Drinks zwischendurch ... ich muss doch für eure Hochzeit trainieren."

Sein Freund prustete los. "Du musst - was?"

Sirius schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Trainieren. Hör doch zu, James. Also wirklich. Hast du eine Ahnung, was bei eurer Hochzeit gesoffen werden wird? Ich meine, das halbe Ministerium ist eingeladen und die sind alle relativ trinkfest. Wir dürfen denen doch in nichts nachstehen, sonst ist unser Ruf im Eimer. Ich glaube, wir haben in Hogwarts viel zu wenig Saufparties gehabt, wie soll man denn sonst was lernen?"

"Ja, Padfoot, das ist wohl das größte Problem, das wir haben werden.", sagte James und verdrehte die Augen. "Ist doch egal, ob Lily mich vor dem Altar stehen lässt, solange wir mehr trinken können als die Fünfzigjährigen."

Sirius klopfe seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Ich bin froh, dass du das auch so siehst, Prongs."

James seufzte. "Wenn du meinst, Padfoot."

"Du solltest auch mal probieren. Du bist schließlich der Bräutigam, auf dich wird man achten."

"Also ich denke nicht - " James hatte protestierend den Mund geöffnet und Sirius hatte den Moment genutzt und seinem Freund einen Löffel Eis reingeschoben. James musste gezwungenermaßen schlucken. "Hey, das schmeckt gar nicht so schlecht."

Sirius nickte begeistert. "Sag ich doch, Prongs, sag ich doch. Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir anstatt eure Hochzeitstorte einfach dieses Eis essen."

"Du spinnst, Padfoot. Lily würde mich umbringen, wenn wir das wirklich machen. Das ist meine Hochzeit und ich hatte eigentlich vor, sie zu überleben."

"Weißt du, ich denke man sollte nicht so weit voraus planen.", stellte Sirius fest.

"Das nennst du weit? Bis zur Hochzeit sind es noch drei Tage. Padfoot, kennst du eigentlich den Kalender?"

Sirius sah James entrüstet an. "Natürlich! Was denkst du eigentlich von mir, Prongs?"

James grinste. "Nur das Beste, Padfoot. Das war nur ein Scherz, das ist dir doch klar?"

Sirius blickte beleidigt drein. "Das ist mir schon klar, aber die Scherze werden in letzter Zeit immer auf meine Kosten gemacht. Erst Remus und jetzt du."

"Dann weißt du mal, wie es Wormtail ergeht.", meinte James und tat sich wieder an seinem Erdbeereis gütlich.

"Aber der weiß doch, dass das nicht ernst gemeint ist.", widersprach Sirius.

"Und du etwa nicht, oder was?", lachte James. "Was ist das dann für ein Ruf, den du zu verlieren hast?"

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Prongs.", schmollte Sirius.

"Und du auch, Padfoot.", beharrte James. Sie blickten sich einen Moment lang an und brachen dann beide in Lachen aus. James streckte ihm die Hand hin. "Freunde?", fragte er.

Sirius grinste und schlug ein. "Freunde.", bestätigte er.

Lily und Sarah kamen heran, Lily trug einen Kleidersack. "Na, ihr zwei?" Sie ging zu James und küsste ihn sanft. Dann ließ sie sich neben ihm auf dem Stuhl nieder. Sie nahm ihm den Löffel aus der Hand und aß etwas von dem Eis. "Erdbeere. Sehr lecker. Das hab ich schon als Kind am liebsten gemocht."

James warf Sirius einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Dieser streckte ihm als Antwort die Zunge raus. "Das ist gemein."

"Was ist gemein?", fragte Lily überrascht und blickte Sirius verwundert an.

"Dass du auf seiner Seite bist.", erwiderte er trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Lily warf James einen fragenden Blick zu, aber er schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und nahm ihr seinen Löffel aus der Hand. "Was ist da denn drin?", lenkte er ab und zeigte auf den Kleidersack, den Lily auf den letzten freien Stuhl gelegt hatte.

"Na was wohl?", fragte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Dann beugte sie sich wieder vor und nahm James erneut den Löffel aus der Hand.

"Ein Badeanzug?", warf Sirius feixend ein.

Lily und Sarah seufzten genervt. "Lilys Brautkleid, du Troll.", erklärte Sarah jetzt und schlug Sirius spielerisch auf den Hinterkopf.

James' Augen leuchteten auf. "Kann ich mal reinsehen?", fragte er und machte sich schon daran, den Reißverschluss aufzuziehen, aber Lily konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten.

"Nichts da. Du wartest gefälligst noch die drei Tage, dann kannst du es auch sehen."

"Und ihr auch ausziehen.", gab Sirius erneut seinen Senf dazu. James haute ihn auf den Arm

"Padfoot!", rief er entrüstet.

Sirius grinste und beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln. "War haben übrigens beschlossen, eine kleine Umplanung vorzunehmen, Lily." James sah ihn erstaunt an und auch Lily war verwundert.

"Ach ja? Und welche?", fragte sie interessiert.

"Also...", fing Sirius an und räusperte sich, um es etwas spannender zu machen. "Ihr lasst die Hochzeitstorte sausen und esst stattdessen dieses Eis hier." Er zeigte auf seine mittlerweile leere Schüssel.

Lilys Augen wurden groß. "Was! Nur über meine Leiche!", sagte sie entschlossen. Sie wandte sich an ihren Verlobten. "Wie kannst das nur zulassen, eure Hauselfen backen doch schon tagelang die Hochzeitstorte. Ich glaube das ist mittlerweile die fünfte, die sie versuchen."

"Die zehnte.", verbesserte James. Die Hauselfen waren aber auch sehr ergeizig, wollte unbedingt, dass alles perfekt war, jedenfalls das, um das sie sich kümmerten.

"Na siehst du.", sagte Lily vorwurfsvoll. "Und dann willst du, das wir nur Eis essen?"

James schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Ich nicht, sondern Sirius.", widersprach Sirius. "Sein Feuerwhiskeyeis ist ihm zu Kopf gestiegen."

Lily schien erleichtert zu sein. "Dann ist ja gut.", meinte sie, beugte sich vor und gab James einen zärtlichen Kuss. Sie freute sich jetzt wirklich auf die Hochzeit und konnte es kaum noch erwarten, jetzt, wo schon alles vorbereitet war und es nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu klären gab.

Sirius nutzte die Zeit, um sich ein neues Eis zu bestellen, während Sarah einen Eiskaffee orderte.

Als sich die ehemaligen Schulsprecher von einander gelöst hatten, wanderte James' Blick wieder zu dem Kleidersack. "Darf ich jetzt rein sehen?", bettelte er, aber Lily schüttelte erbarmungslos den Kopf. "Dann sag mir wenigstens, welche Farbe es hat.", versuchte er noch einen kleinen Erfolg heraus zu handeln.

"Knallpink!", vermutete Sirius grinsend und nickte der weiblichen Bedienung zu, die ihm das Eis brachte.

Sarah schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Da sieht man mal wieder, dass du keine Ahnung von Mode hast, Sirius. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sich pink mit Lilys roten Haaren beißen würde?"

"Das war doch nur ein Scherz, beim Merlin.", seufzte Sirius. "Dass ihr Mädchen auch immer alles ernst nehmen müsst."

"Als ob wir das täten.", lachte Sarah und trank einen Schluck des Kaffees, der ihr mittlerweile auch gebracht worden war.

"Weiß.", sagte James nun.

"Weiß? Was meinst du damit, Prongs?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

"Na die Farbe von Lilys Kleid. Weiß.", erwiderte James und blickte seine Verlobte fragend an.

"Falsch.", grinste Lily und nahm sich erneut James' Löffel.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er überlegte. "Das Kleid ist nicht weiß? Was für eine Farbe hat es denn dann? Schwarz?"

"Ach quatsch.", seufzte Lily. "Wenn du es genau wissen willst, es ist cremefarben."

Er seufzte erleichtert. "Ich dachte schon, es wäre blaugelb karriert." In seinem Kopf erschien ein Bild von Lily in so einem Kleid. Das war wirklich nicht passend für eine Hochzeit, fand er.

Lily schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Auf was für Ideen du immer kommst."

James grinste. "Oh, nur auf sehr gute."

"Erzähl das mal McGonagall, wenn die zu unserer Hochzeit kommt."

"Wieso kommt die eigentlich?", fragte Sirius. Das überlegte er schon die ganze Zeit, aber er kam auf keine Lösung.

"Nun ja, sie war schließlich nicht ganz unbeteiligt Lilys und James' Zusammenkommen.", meinte Sarah, die einen Großteil der Gästeliste mit Lily erarbeitet hatte. "Hätte sie nicht angeordnet, dass sie zusammen tanzen, dann wäre nie etwas aus ihnen geworden.", erklärte sie.

"Ach so.", verstand Sirius und hob seinen Eisbecher an. "Ein Hoch auf McGonagall.", rief er feierlich.

"Du spinnst, Sirius.", stellte Lily fest.

"Das hab ich auch schon gesagt.", lachte James.

"Dann passt ihr ja super zusammen.", erwiderte Sirius beleidigt. "Wird Zeit, dass Peter weniger arbeitet, dann gehen wenigstens nicht mehr alle eure Scherze auf meine Kosten."

James grinste. Er wusste, dass sein Freund das alles nicht ernst meinte, dazu war er bei diesen Dingen viel zu unempfindlich. Aber es machte Spaß.

"Oh du armer.", sagte Sarah gespielt mitleidig.

"Ja, das bin ich. Erst Remus, dann James, jetzt Lily, am Ende du auch noch, Sarah, wo soll das alles nur hinführen?"

"Seit wann nimmst du eigentlich alles so toternst, Padfoot?", wollte James wissen.

"Du weißt doch, wie ich das meine, Prongs.", verteidigte sich Sirius und schleckte die leere Schüssel aus. "Also wollt ihr dieses Eis wirklich nicht anstatt einer Hochzeitstorte?", fragte er dann.

"Definitiv nicht.", antworteten Lily und James im Chor.

Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ist ja gut, war doch nur 'ne Frage."

* * *

**A/N:** Dat war dat nächste Kapitel, das euch hoffentlich auch gefallen wird. Ich würde euch doch sehr bitten, mir eure Stimmungslage schriftlich mitzuteilen, im Klartext: Schreib mir doch bitte ein Review! Ich will ja nicht betteln oder sowas, aber ich schreibe diese Fortsetzung schließlich nicht für mich, sondern auch für euch und dann ist es doch nur normal, wenn ich wissen möchte, wie sie euch gefällt, oder? Wenn ich die FF nicht schon fertig geschrieben hätte, dann hätte ich schon ausfgehört, mit ziemlicher Sicherheit. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass es im Moment so lange mit den Kapiteln dauert, aber ich habe so viel um die Ohren, dass ich einfach nicht die Zeit finde, die Chaps zu posten.

Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt **Lily Witchcraft**, die mir als einzige ein Review zu dem letzten Kapitel geschrieben hat, vielen, vielen, vielen Dank dafür, ich bin froh, dass wenigstens einer die FF noch liest.


	5. JunggessellInnenabschiede

**JunggessellInnenabschiede**

"So, Prongs. Dein letzter Abend als freier Mann. Wie fühlt man sich so, wenn man weiß, dass man für den Rest seines Lebens an ein und die selbe Frau gebunden ist?", fragte Sirius dramatisch und setzte eine mitleidige Miene auf. Remus warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, während Peter mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte schlief.

James lachte. "Wunderbar, Padfoot. Es könnte nicht besser sein. Ich werde für immer mit der Frau, die ich liebe, zusammen sein, was könnte schöner sein?" Man merkte James praktisch an, wie sehr er sich freute. Auch Madame Rosmerta, die nichts von der Hochzeit gewusst hatte, hatte James sofort gratuliert, als die vier Rumtreiber die drei Besen betreten hatten. Sie meinte, so ein Funkeln kann nur jemand in den Augen haben, der heiraten würde. Die Jungs hatten ihr zwar nicht geglaubt, sondern vermutet, dass Professor Dumbledore, der Lily und James trauen würde, ihr davon erzählt hatte, aber im Grunde genommen war es egal.

Sirius seufzte. "Weißt du, Prongs, manchmal ist es richtig deprimierend, dich so glücklich zu sehen."

"Du kannst das auch haben, Padfoot. Du musst nur eine Frau finden, die du liebst und heiraten möchtest.", schlug Remus vor und trank einen Schluck Butterbier.

"Das sagst du so einfach, Moony. Als ob man nur mit dem Finger schnippen müsste, und schon hätte man eine Freundin. Aber so einfach ist das nicht.", sagte er ernst.

"Hast du vergessen, mit wem du sprichst? Ich weiß, wie schwer sowas ist, noch besser als du, Sirius."

"Aber mit Sarah hast du doch einen echten Glücksgriff. Warum heiratest du sie denn nicht, Moony, ihr seit doch schon so lange zusammen wie Lily und Prongs.", schlug Sirius vor und nahm Peter, der inzwischen schon schnarchte, seinen Krug aus der Hand. Er vertrug wirklich wenig Alkohol, der Arme. Aber das hier war James' Junggesellenabschied und da durfte der untersetzte junge Mann natürlich nicht fehlen.

"Wenn ich kein Werwolf wäre, gerne.", erwiderte Remus leise. "Dann würde ich sie sehr gerne heiraten, das kannst du mir glauben, aber so geht es eben nicht."

"Warum denn nicht?", fragte Sirius interessiert. "Wenn du sie heiraten willst, was ist dann das Problem? Sie würde dich bestimmt heiraten wollen, ihr seid doch schon zwei Jahre zusammen."

"Es gibt Gesetze, Padfoot. Gesetze, die besagen, dass ein Werwolf weder heiraten noch Kinder kriegen darf noch sonst etwas, was ein normaler Mensch tut.", seufzte Remus und trank einen weitern Schluck.

"Seit wann gibt es denn die? Von denen hab ich noch nie was gehört.", hakte Sirius nach. Er schaute unauffällig über die Schulter und versicherte sich, dass niemand zuhörte. Aber alle schienen mit sich beschäftigt zu sein, nur hin und wieder zeigte einer auf Peter und lachte.

"Das sind ziemlich neue Gesetze, die wurden erst vor kurzer Zeit verfasst.", erklärte Remus. "Da ist jetzt so eine ehrgeizige Hexe im Ministerium, die es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, allen das Leben schwer zu machen, die nicht ihren Idealen entsprechen. Die hat nicht nur die Werfwölfe im Visier, auch Zentauren, Wassermenschen, Halbriesen, Vampire und so weiter hat sie auf dem Kieker.", seufzte Remus.

Sirius schlug erzürnt mit der Faust auf den Tisch, der gefährlich zu schwanken anfing. Peter hatte einen Hopser gemacht, schlief aber seelenruhig weiter. James hatte dem Werwolf tröstend den Arm auf die Schulter gelegt. "Ich glaube mein Hippogreif tanzt Tango.", wetterte Sirius. "Wie heißt diese Vettel?"

"Dolores Umbridge.", erwiderte Remus. Ihm war diese Frau höchstgradig unsymphatisch.

"Dieser Name ist der schlimmste, den ich je gehört habe.", stellte Sirius fest.

"Ist das die Frau, die aussieht, wie eine Kröte?", überlegte James.

Remus nickte. "Ja, das ist sie. Ich bin ihr einmal im Ministerium auf einem leeren Gang begegnet. Erst war sie geschockt, weil sie gewusst hat, was ich war, und dann hat sie wie von Sinnen geschrieen: 'Weiche von mir, du Halbmensch.' Sie hat schon ihren Zauberstab gezogen.", erzählte Remus. Das war eines der unangenehmsten Erlebnisse seines Lebens gewesen.

"Diese Frau leidet unter Größenwahn.", sagte James nüchtern.

"Wäre Dumbledore nicht plötzlich gekommen und hätte sie in ein Gespräch über Hausschuhe verwickelt, die hätte mir einen Schockzauber auf den Hals gehetzt oder noch schlimmeres.", berichtete er.

"Und so jemand darf im Ministerium arbeiten?", zweifelte James. "Niemand, der alle Kessel im Keller hat, würde das erlauben."

"Naja, ich denke nicht, dass diese Person weit kommen wird. Nicht, nachdem, was du erzählt hast.", vermutete Sirius.

"Das hoffe ich sehr. Wer weiß, was dieser Frau sonst noch einfällt.", sagte Remus niedergeschlagen. Er hatte es nicht leicht im Leben, bei weitem nicht.

"So betrübt bei einem Junggesellenabschied?", fragte Madame Rosmerta, die mit einer weiteren Runde Butterbier an den Tisch kam. "Sowas sollte doch ein freudiger Anlass sein, immerhin heiraten Sie morgen, Mr Potter. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht geglaubt, dass sie jemals Miss Evans heiraten, so wie sie sich hier immer gestritten haben. Ich musste Ihnen beiden sogar einmal für einen Monat Hausverbot erteilen, weil Sie meine Gäste verschreckt haben."

Sirius grinste. "Haben Sie noch nie etwas von dem Muggelsprichwort 'Was sich liebt, das neckt sich' gehört?"

Madame Rosmerta lächelte. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber es passt wirklich perfekt aus Mr Potter und Miss Evans. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie beide glücklich werden.", wandte sie sich dann an James, dessen betroffene Miene sich schlagartig wieder erhellt hatte.

"Da sind wir uns alle sicher.", stimmte Sirius zu.

"Und ich hoffe doch, dass Ihre Kinder mich auch beehren werden."

James lachte. "Darauf können Sie sich verlassen. Die werden einen Weg finden, Ihr wundervolles Butterbier zu probieren, selbst wenn sie nicht dürfen."

Die Hexe nickte. "Da bin ich mir sicher. Zumindest, wenn sie Ihre Gene haben." Sie lächelte ihren Gästen noch einmal zu und ging dann wieder zum Tresen.

"Wo wir schon beim Thema Kinder sind ...", Sirius lehnte sich zurück und trank einen Schlick aus dem vollen Butterbierkrug. "Wie viele süßen Racker wollt ihr denn haben?"

"Woran du schon alles denkst, Padfoot.", lächelte James. Es war eine schöne Vorstellung, dass er irgendwann mit Lily Kinder haben würde. Dann würden sie eine richtige Familie sein.

"Ach komm schon, Prongs. Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr noch nie über dieses Thema gesprochen habt.", hakte Sirius nach.

"Haben wir nicht. Wir waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, diese Hochzeit vorzubereiten und uns nicht gegenseitig umzubringen. Wann hätten wir dann noch über dieses wichtige Thema reden sollen?"

"Hmm, vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber ihr wollt doch Kinder, oder? Ich will doch Pate werden, Prongs."

"Natürlich werden James und Lily irgendwann Kinder haben, Padfoot. Ohne könnte ich mir euch gar nicht vorstellen.", sagte Remus überzeugt.

"Außerdem muss doch die Karte des Rumtreibers noch der nächsten Generation dienen. Stellt euch nur mal vor, was dann für Scherzartikel auf dem Markt sein werden ..." Sirius blickte verträumt an die Decke und schien für die nächsten Minuten abwesend zu sein.

/-/

"Lily, ich finde, wir sollten öfters in Muggelbars gehen.", sagte Sarah und trank einen Schluck Sekt, den ein sehr gut aussehender Kellner serviert hatte.

"Aber nur wir beide, Sarah. James oder Sirius kann man hierher doch gar nicht mitnehmen. Ich will nicht wissen, was die in betrunkenem Zustand alles anstellen.", überlegte Lily.

"Aber Remus kann man mitnehmen. Er hatte Muggelkunde, er weiß, wie er sich verhalten muss.", erwiderte Sarah und lächelte, als sie an ihren Freund dachte.

"Oder aber wir bleiben einfach unter uns und machen uns einen netten Weiberabend.", schlug Lily vor und nippte an ihrem Glas.

"Das müssen wir später auch machen, Lils. Auch eine Ehefrau braucht mal Entspannung."

Die rothaarige Frau nickte und schlug ihre langen gebräunten Beine übereinander. Sie trug einen kurzen Jeansrock und ein nicht sehr langes Top, wodurch sie einige Blicke auf sich zog. "Natürlich. Am besten machen wir das, wenn James seine Männerabende mit Sirius, Remus und Peter hat, dann hat dein Schatzi auch keine Zeit."

Sarah lachte. "Und an Vollmond, da kann er auch nie." Auch Sarah hatte nicht viel Stoff auf der Haut und war ein ebensolcher Blickfang wie ihre beste Freundin.

"Seltsam. Ich frage mich, warum,", scherzte Lily.

"Ich persönlich hege ja den Verdacht, dass er da an irgendwelchen Friedensdemos teilnimmt und mir nur nichts sagt, um mich nicht zu beunruhigen. Denn wie schnell kann eine Friedenstaube zur Kampftaube werden."

Lily fing an zu lachen und auch Sarah stimmte mit ein. "Das musst du unbedingt mal Remus erzählen.", schlug sie vor.

Sarah winkte ab. "Er weiß es schon. Sirius hat das mal erzählt, weil er irgendsowas mal in einer Muggelzeitung gelesen hat."

"Das sieht Sirius ähnlich. Was ist eigentlich mit dem los? In letzter Zeit benimmt er sich so komisch.", fragte Lily. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass sich der beste Freund ihres Verlobten seit letzter Woche ziemlich merkwürdig verhielt. Sie blickte ihre Freundin neugierig an und trank einen Schluck.

"Der ist nur verliebt.", antwortete Sarah leichthin.

Lily spuckte vor Überraschung den Sekt wieder zurück ins Glas. "Was! Er ist verliebt? In wen?"

"In diese Sally. Die scheint sich wirklich gemacht zu haben, wenn Sirius Black ihr verfällt."

Lily sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Ich glaub's ja nicht."

"Tja, Lily, auch ein Geist findet mal sein Grab." Sarah klopfte ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter, weil diese sich vor Lachen verschluckt hatte.

Der Kellner näherte sich erneut und stellte zwei Cocktails ab, die beide lustige Schirmchen hatten. "Das haben wir nicht bestellt.", wandte sich Sarah an den Kellner.

Dieser nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber sie wurden eingeladen." Er deutete in eine Ecke der Bar, wo zwei gutaussehende Männer saßen und Lily und Sarah zulächelten. Die Freundinnen erwiderten das Lächeln guten Gewissens. Sie waren zwar vergeben und glücklich, aber so ein bisschen flirten schadete nicht.

Die jungen Männer kamen, ermuntert durch die Reaktion der beiden Frauen, zum Tisch von Lily und Sarah und setzten sich, nachdem sie gefragt hatten, ob hier frei wäre.

"Vielen Dank für die Drinks.", meinte Sarah und trank einen Schluck. Es schmeckte sehr gut, die Mischung war raffiniert.

"Für so schöne Damen immer.", sagte der eine Mann, er hatte blonde längere Haare, charmant.

"Da fühlt man sich ja beinahe besonders, oder Lily?", lachte Sarah.

"Lily?", fragte der selbe Mann. Die genannte nickte. "Ein schöner Name. Ich bin Robert, das ist Sean." Er deutete auf seinen Freund, einen Mann mit rotbraunen Haaren und süßen Grübchen.

"Freut uns.", versicherte Lily ihnen. Es machte Spaß, sich mal wieder mit neuen Leuten zu unterhalten.

"Ich bin übrigens Sarah.", vervollständigte sie die Vorstellung.

"Ein besonderer Name für eine besondere Frau.", schmeichelte der Mann mit Namen Sean.

"Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie besonders.", sagte Sarah geheimnisvoll und trank einen größeren Schluck aus dem Glas. Es schmeckte wirklich gut.

"Tja, vielleicht kann ich es herausfinden.", erwiderte er.

Remus' Freundin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das bezweifle ich. Aber bitte, versuch's nur."

"Na schön.", lachte er. "Ich versuch's. Du bist ... eine Millionenerbin."

"Ah, falsch.", warf Lily ein und kniff zu Sarah hin ein Auge zu. "Nächster Versuch.", verlangte sie dann. Der Alkohol zeigte langsam seine Wirkung, auch wenn es nur eine geringe war.

"In Ordnung." Sean legte die Stirn in Falten. "Du bist ... eine Prinzessin."

Sarah lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Einige Strähnen lösten sich aus ihrem hochgesteckten Haar. Es machte ihr großen Spaß, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Es hatte irgendetwas von harmloser Gefährlichkeit.

"Ok, vielleicht hast du auch drei Kinder und bist geschieden?", schlug er jetzt vor.

Sie musste kichern. "Beim Merlin - nein!"

"Hmm, jetzt fällt mir auch nichts mehr ein. Rob, hilf mir.", wandte er sich an seinen Freund, der fasziniert Lilys lange schlanke Beine betrachtet hatte.

"Wenn du meinst, Sean. Also schön, vielleicht seid ihr ja zwei Bankräuberinnen und versteckt die Milliarden in euren Dekolletes."

Lily und Sarah lachten. Auf was für Ideen Männer kommen konnten war wirklich faszinierend.

"Angesichts eurer Gesichtsausdrücke würde ich sagen, dass auch er falsch getippt hat.", sagte Sean jetzt mit Kennermiene.

"Bedauerlicherweise hast du da Recht.", bestätigte Lily die Vermutung und warf sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung das lange rote Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Das ist alles echt."

"Gut zu wissen.", lachte Sean.

"Wollt ihr es noch einmal versuchen?", fragte James' Verlobte dann und fing an, mit ihrem bunten Schirmchen zu spielen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Versuche von Erfolg gekrönt wären.", sagte Robert bedauernd.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr es uns einfach sagt?", schlug Sean schelmisch vor. Lily erinnerte er für einen kurzen Moment an James.

"Hmm, ich glaube nicht.", sagte Sarah neckend und wandte sich an ihre beste Freundin. "Oder, Lily?"

Diese schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Nein. Das wäre wirklich zu einfach." Sie trank ihr Glas leer und zog ihr Top etwas herunter.

Sean beugte sich etwas vor. "Und wenn wir ganz lieb bitte bitte sagen?"

Sarah lächelte in sich hinein. Das machte wirklich Spaß. Und sie konnte Lily ansehen, dass es ihr ebenso ging.

Sie schüttelte lässig den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht, dass das reicht. Dann lieber noch zwei von diesen Getränken hier.", sie deutete auf die mittlerweile leeren Gläser. Lily nickte zustimmend.

Die Männer winkten ab. "Wenn's weiter nichts ist.", beteuerten sie lässig. Diese beiden Frauen waren faszinierend. Sie hatten etwas, das gewisse Etwas. Daran, dass sie vielleicht vergeben waren, verschwendeten die Männer keinen Gedanken, zu sehr waren sie von Lily und Sarah begeistert.

Für die beiden Freundinnen war es jedoch nichts weiter als ein harmloser Flirt. Sie waren schließlich auf Lilys Junggesellinnenabschied und da war es erlaubt, Spaß zu haben. Besonders, wenn die Jungs auch flirteten, was sie auf jeden Fall tun würden.

Sean und Robert orderten also neue Getränke für ihre angeblichen Eroberungen. Als Lily und Sarah versorgt waren, sahen die Männer sie auffordernd an. "Also? Jetzt wollen wir eine Antwort.", verlangte Sean und grinste.

Sarah lächelte. "Also gut, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ihr das auch glauben werdet.", warnte sie.

Der Mann namens Sean winkte ab. "Das kommt auf einen Versuch an, würde ich sagen." Seine Hand näherte sich langsam und vorsichtig Sarahs Knie.

"Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt.", sagte Lily und lächelte ihrer Freundin verschwörerisch zu.

Sarah beugte sich vor und bedeuteten den anderen, das Selbe zu tun. "Wir sind Hexen."

Die Jungs brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Sarah und Lily mit ihren halbleeren Gläsern anstießen. Das machte wirklich Spaß.

"Der war gut.", schnaubte Robert und prostete Lily zu.

"Euch scheint auch nichts besseres einzufallen als uns.", stellte sein Freund fest.

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ihr es nicht glauben werdet."

"Tja, wenn ihr dieses große Geheimnis für euch behalten wollt ...", meinte Robert, wirkte allerdings nicht bedauernd. Seine Hand wanderte zu Lilys, während Seans schon beträchtlich nahe bei Sarahs Knie war. Sie schien allerdings nichts zu bemerken.

Lily trank ihr Glas leer und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab. Robert musste also noch einmal von vorne mit seiner Annäherung beginnen, wobei es so aussah, als hätte Sean sein Ziel schon erreicht, aber leider schlug Lilys Freundin gerade in diesem Moment ihre Beine übereinander.

"Was macht ihr denn morgen?", traute sich Robert zu fragen, während Sean den Kellner heranwinkte, um zwei weitere Drinks für die beiden Frauen zu bestellen, die anscheinend sehr viel Gefallen an dieses Getränken gefunden hatten.

"Ach, da müssen wir auf eine Hochzeit.", erklärte Sarah und nahm das Glas dankend an, das ihr der Kellner hinhielt.

"Oh, wer heiratet denn?", erkundigte sich Sean neugierig. "Euer Bruder? Eure Schwester? Eine Freundin oder Cousine?"

Lily lächelte. "Knapp daneben."

"Ach, und wer heiratet dann?"

Lily lächelte noch breiter und in Sarahs Augen funkelte es verschmitzt. "Ich.", sagte sie und prostetet den beiden zu.

Diese starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an. "Du?", fragte Robert ungläubig.

Lily hielt ihm als Beweis ihre Hand unter die Nase, an der ihr wunderhübscher Verlobungsring funkelte.

"Oh.", hauchte er traurig.

Sean jedoch war noch hoffnungsvoll und wandte sich an Sarah. "Brauchst du vielleicht noch eine Begleitung?"

Aber auch sie musste ihren Verehrer enttäuschen. "Nein, danke, die habe ich schon. Ich gehe mit meinem Freund hin."

"Und ist das ... etwas ernstes?", griff er nach dem letzten kleinen Strohhalm.

Sarah lächelte wieder selig, bei dem Gedanken an Remus. "Wir sind seit zwei Jahren zusammen, ich würde sagen ja."

"Oh." Auch Sean schien jetzt sehr deprimiert zu sein. Er warf seinem Freund einen Blick zu und sie standen synchron auf. "Nun gut, wir werden dann mal gehen."

"Danke für den netten Abend.", rief Lily ihnen grinsend hinterher. Sarah blickte sie stumm an. "Was ist?", fragte Lily lachend.

"Du bist so böse.", meinte sie und stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

/-/

"Also ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", sagte Remus zweifelnd und erhöhte sein Tempo, damit er mit seinen Freunden Schritt halten konnte.

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so feige, Moony. Wir wollen doch nur in eine lausige Muggelbar, um etwas Abwechslung in Prongs' letzten Abend in Freiheit zu bringen. In den drei Besen ist doch nichts los."

"Also wenn du meinst.", sagte Remus immer noch zweifelnd. Gut, dass sie Peter schon zu Hause abgesetzt hatten, der Arme war wirklich fertig gewesen und brauchte dringend seinen Schlaf.

"Ja, ich meine, Moony. Irgendetwas spannendes muss Prongs seinen Kindern später doch mal erzählen können."

James verdrehte die Augen. "Könnten wir dieses Thema bitte sein lassen, ja?"

"Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss, Prongs."

"Ja, das muss sein, Padfoot.", verlangte James.

Sirius nickte resignierend und begutachtete prüfend die Tür einer Bar. Sie schien seinen Anforderungen zu genügen, denn er öffnete sie schwungvoll und bedeutete seinen Freunden, ihm zu folgen. Der Laden schien sehr gut zu sein, es lief stilvolle Musik und es waren überwiegend elegante Sofas zu finden. Tische gab es nur wenige. Aber dafür sehr sympathische Kellnerinnen. Sirius ließ seinen Blick noch weiter schweifen und entdeckte zwei bekannte Personen. Er stieß einen überraschten Pfiff aus. James und Remus folgten seinem Blick und entdeckten, was er meinte.

"Na so ein Zufall.", murmelte James. Da saßen Lily und Sarah, stießen gerade miteinander an und lachten herzlich. Die drei Rumtreiber durchquerten das Zimmer und setzten sich gegenüber von den Mädchen hin, die erfreut lächelten. Bevor jedoch einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, kam ein junger Mann, Sean, wie die beiden Frauen wussten, zum Tisch zurück.

"Das würde ich lassen.", warnte er. "Sie" - er zeigte auf Lily - "heiratet morgen."

James grinste. "Ich weiß. Sie heiratet mich." Er beobachtete amüsiert, wie ein erstaunter Ausdruck in die Augen des Unbekannten trat.

"Oh...", sagte er und verließ dann schleunigst mit einem anderen Mann die Kneipe.

Lily und Sarah sahen ihnen kichernd hinterher. "Was macht ihr denn hier? Wolltet ihr nicht in die drei Besen?", fragte Sarah dann. Ihr waren die Pläne der Rumtreiber wieder eingefallen. "Und wo ist eigentlich Peter?" Sie sah sich suchend nach dem kleinsten der Gruppe um.

"Ach der", winkte Sirius an. "Wir haben Wormtail nach Hause gebracht, nach dem fünften Butterbier war der schon so fertig." Er verdrehte die Augen.

"Er hatte viel Stress auf der Arbeit, dann verträgt er nicht viel.", verteidigte Remus seinen Freund.

"Ach komm schon, Moony. Wormtail verträgt doch nie was.", widersprach Sirius und sah sich suchend nach einem Kellner um.

"Und was macht ihr jetzt hier?", kam Lily auf die Frage von Sarah zurück.

"Padfoot meinte, ich brauche etwas Abwechslung an meinem letzten Abend in Freiheit.", erklärte James und quetschte sich neben Lily auf die Couch. Er legte einen Arm um sie und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Und mit Abwechslung meinte ich eigentlich nicht, dass du jetzt mit deiner Verlobten zusammen bist.", maulte Sirius.

"Tja, Sirius. Die Wege des Herren sind unergründlich, aber sie führen immer zum Ziel.", sinnierte Sarah und lachte angesichts Sirius' verwirrten Gesichtsausdrucks.

"Wenn ich mal fragen darf", fing James jetzt an und nahm eines der Schirmchen vom Tisch, das er Lily ins Haar steckte, "Wer war eigentlich dieser Mann?"

"Ach der", lächelte Lily. "Er und sein Freund haben uns ein paar Getränke spendiert. Sie waren eigentlich ganz nett, oder Sarah?"

Lilys Freundin nickte und legte ihre Hand auf die von Remus. "Ja, waren sie."

"Aber irgendwie waren sie sehr erstaunt darüber, dass ich morgen heirate. Ich frage mich, warum."

Sarah fing an zu lachen. "Aber es war ganz harmlos. Kein Grund zur Eifersucht. Wir waren nur scharf auf die Gratisgetränke.", sagte sie verschwörerisch.

"Na toll.", beschwerte sich Sirius. "Wir müssen für alles selber zahlen und die beiden holen sich die Alkoholvergiftung umsonst. Das ist unfair."

"Da sieht du, dass es doch noch wahre Gentlemens gibt.", meinte Lily und rutsche noch näher zu James. "In Hogwarts sind die ja schon ausgestorben gewesen."

Sirius sah sie entrüstet an. "Wie kannst du sowas sagen! Ich kann der perfekte Gentleman sein, wenn ich will."

"Und genau das ist der Punkt.", sagte Remus lachend. "Du willst nie."

Sirius verschräkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Macht euch nur lustig über mich. Aber ich sage euch, irgendwann werdet ihr das zurückbekommen und dann werdet ihr euch noch wünschen, keine Scherze über mich gemacht zu haben.", sagte er dramatisch und mit erhobenem Finger.

James küsste Lily auf die Stirn und lächelte. "Willst du uns etwa Angst machen?"

"Ich kann es nicht ändern, wenn diese Ausführungen diesen Effekt auf euch haben.", sagte Sirius hoffnungsvoll und trank einen großen Schluck Tequilla. "Hey, das Zeug schmeckt gar nicht mal schlecht."

"Dann solltest du öfters herkommen, Padfoot.", schlug Remus vor. "Aber alleine."

* * *

**A/N: **Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt euch. Und ich danke euch wirklich, dass ihr mir wieder mehr Reviews geschrieben habt, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo meine ganzen Leser hin sind.

Und noch etwas: Falls das mit Umbridge am Anfang des Kapitels zeitlich nicht hinhauen sollte, bitte ich das zu entschuldigen, ich wollte sie einfach hier nicht unerwähnt lassen und das schien mir eine sehr gute Möglichkeit zu sein.


	6. Der Countdown läuft schon wieder

**Der Countdown läuft - schon wieder**

"Na, schon aufgeregt?", fragte Sarah schelmisch und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken.

"Noch nicht.", seufzte Lily und deckte sich zu. "Aber morgen bestimmt."

"Ganz sicher.", vermutete Sarah und setzte sich etwas auf. "Außerdem haben wir einen kleinen Schwips, dann sieht alles noch anderes aus."

"Wir sind doch noch relativ nüchtern. Sirius tut mir Leid, der war am Ende doch komplett besoffen." Beide brachen in Lachen aus bei dem Gedanken an James' Trauzeugen, der am Ende des Abends dem Alkohol so sehr zugesprochen hatte, dass er einen Striptease auf einem der Tische hingelegt hatte. "Ich bin froh, dass James nicht viel getrunken hat."

"Naja, wen wundert das? Ich würde bei meiner Hochzeit auch keine Kopfschmerzen haben wollen.", sagte Sarah und drehte sich auf die Seite.

"Hochzeit?", fragte Lily verwundert. "Du willst heiraten?"

"Das war doch nur im übertragenden Sinne gemeint, Lily.", seufzte Sarah und schloss die Augen.

"Aber du willst doch irgendwann heiraten, oder?" Lily erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Sarah und sie früher in Hogwarts immer von einer Traumhochzeit fantasiert hatten, wie Mädchen das eben so machen.

"Ja, an sich schon. Aber du weißt, dass das mit Remus nicht geht. Er darf doch nicht heiraten, weil das irgendeine unterbelichtete Frau im Ministerium verboten hat.", seufzte Sarah. "Ich würde ihn sehr gerne heiraten, wir sind schließlich auch schon zwei Jahre zusammen und - "

"Remus wäre sicher auch nicht abgeneigt.", warf Lily ein. Es tat ihr Leid, dass Sarah und Remus nicht heiraten durften, nur weil er ein Werwolf war und ihm ein stinknormales Leben verwährt blieb.

"Nein, das wäre er nicht.", lächelte Sarah, wie immer, wenn sie an ihn dachte. "Aber es geht eben nicht. Er hat sich damit abgefunden, ich habe mich damit abgefunden, oder sagen wir mal, ich versuche es. Wir sind zusammen und nur das zählt.", sagte sie entschlossen.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht.", seufzte Lily. "Denkst du eigentlich noch manchmal an Jack?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten, obwohl sie überhaupt nicht wusste warum. Ihr Mund hatte sich selbstständig gemacht.

"Ja, manchmal.", gab Sarah zu. "Aber nur als guten Freund. Es hätte mit ihm nicht geklappt, da bin ich mir sicher. Mit Remus ist das etwas ganz anderes, etwas besonderes."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das mit James ist auch etwas einzigartiges. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir das mal mit James Potter passieren würde."

"Das hätte niemand gedacht. Ich weiß noch, die ganze Schule war schockiert, als sie euch beim Knutschen erwischt haben."

"Ja, der Tag war klasse.", lächelte Lily. Es war ein Tag nach dem Ball gewesen und die halbe Schule hatte einen Kater gehabt, deshalb hatte dieses Ereignis alle Schüler und auch Lehrer entsprechend aus der Bahn geworfen.

"Aber der Tag morgen wird noch sehr viel besser.", versicherte Sarah Lily.

"Ja, das wird er. Der schönste Tag in meinem Leben.", hoffte die Braut in spe.

"Bis zur Geburt eures Kindes. Laut Aussagen meiner Eltern war das der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben, die Hochzeit kam dann auf Platz zwei."

"Meine Eltern haben das auch gesagt.", erinnerte sich Lily.

"Dann kann es ja nicht so falsch sein, oder?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", meinte die rothaarige Frau. Wenn sie und James irgendwann ein Kind haben würden, dann wäre alles perfekt. Aber erst mussten sie die Hochzeit hinter sich bringen und das würde schon stressig genug werden.

/-/

"Aufwachen, Bräutigam!", rief Sirius lauthals, stieß die Tür auf, die gegen ein Regal krachte, das dann mit viel Gepolter umfiel.

"Wasnlos?" James setzte sich auf und tastete fahrig nach seiner Brille. Er hatte so gut geschlafen und davon geträumt, wie er mit Lily über schöne Wolken spazierte.

"Prongs!", rief Sirius gutgelaunt. "Aufstehen, du heiratest heute Nachmittag. Also hopp hopp, wir müssen dir noch die Haare machen.", forderte er seinen Freund auf.

James ließ sich seufzend wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen. "Was hast du denn genommen, dass du um diese Uhrzeit schon _so _drauf bist, Padfoot?"

Sirius schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Darf ich mich nicht einmal mehr für meinen besten Freund freuen? Na schön, ich hab vielleicht einen klitzekleinen Zaubertrank geschluckt, aber nur, damit ich den Kopfschmerzen entgehen kann."

"Und damit du heute noch mehr trinken kannst als gestern.", stöhnte James und stellte seine Füße auf den Boden.

"Hey, das war gestern nur noch ein weiterer Testlauf, ich muss doch sichergehen, dass alles klappt, wenn ihr beide mir schon nicht mit dem Eis entgegen gekommen seit."

"Ja ja.", murmelte James und tapste verschlafen durch das Zimmer.

"Schon aufgeregt?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

"Wenn ich wach wäre, ja. Wo sind meine Eltern?", fragte er. Da alle Feierlichkeiten in ihrem Haue stattfanden, waren sie schon seit Tagen damit beschäftigt, mit den Hauselfen alle Ecken zu putzen. Sie wollten, dass die Hochzeit ihres eigenen Sohnes perfekt sein würde.

"Die überprüfen noch alles, damit nichts schief geht. Sie sagen, du sollst in deinem Zimmer essen, damit du unten nicht störst.", grinste er, steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und stieß einen durchdringenden Pfiff aus, der den beauftragten Hauself rufen sollte und James vollends aufweckte.

Er ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen und setzte sich dann in den Schneidersitz. "Und was ist mit dir, Padfoot? Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

Sirius nickte und setzte sich einfach auf den Boden. "Ja, aber gegen ein zweites Frühstück ist nichts einzuwenden, finde ich." James schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die beiden Freunde nach unter, nur um ein großes Gewusel in der Eingangshalle zu finden. James hörte seine Mutter rumschreien, weil die Stühle nicht im richtigen Abstand waren. Alle schienen nervös zu sein.

"Wann kommt eigentlich deine Begleitung, Padfoot?", fragte James, um sich abzulenken.

"Sie müsste bald da sein. Ihr heiratet um zwei, danach wird gefeiert, ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll um eins da sein.", erklärte Sirius und suchte mit den Augen das Buffet.

James blickte sich um und schaute dann auf die große Uhr. Es war kurz nach elf und die ersten Gäste trudelten schon ein.

"James.", rief seine Mutter schon von weitem, als sie ihn erblickt hatte. "Wieso bist du noch nicht umgezogen?" Sie trug schon ein sehr elegantes Kostüm, schien allerdings einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe zu sein.

"Mum, beruhig dich. Es ist doch erst elf.", sagte James beschwichtigend.

"Es ist nicht erst elf, sondern schon elf. Zieh dich bitte schon um, damit wir uns zeitlich nicht verspäten. Aber wir liegen sowieso schon Stunden zurück, der Saal ist noch nicht ganz fertig und die Gäste stehen nur im Weg rum.", regte sich Catherine Potter auf. Als Auror war sie Stresssituationen gewohnt, aber die Hochzeit ihres einzigen Sohnes überforderte sie offensichtlich. "Und Lily ist auch noch nicht da, wo soll das alles enden?"

"Ich bin doch schon da, Cathy.", rief Lily und bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Getümmel. Hinter ihr war Sarah. Sie hatten ausgiebig gefrühstückt, zusammen mit Lilys Eltern, die etwas später nachkommen würden, James' Vater holte sie ab.

Sie strahlte bei dem Anblick von James und auch er musste lächeln. Doch plötzlich hielt Sirius ihm die Hand vor die Augen. "Prongs! Du darfst die Braut vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen, das bringt Unglück.", wies er seinen Freund entsetzt zu Recht.

James' Mutter seufzte. "Wir haben schon so viel Unglück, mehr können wir schon gar nicht haben. Lily, du weißt, wo du dich umziehen kannst und James, bitte kämm dir die Haare, du kannst doch so nicht auf dem Foto aussehen." Sie verschwand wieder.

"Deine Mutter ist ja ein richtiges Nervenbündel.", stellte Sarah fest. "Und Lily ist die Ruhe selbst."

"Dieser Ausraster letzte Woche hat mich beruhigt.", meinte Lily und lächelte. "Das soll doch ein schöner Tag werden, schließlich heiraten wir heute.", meinte sie überzeugt.

James nickte entschlossen, legte eine Hand auf die Hüfte seiner zukünftigen Frau und zog sie zu sich. Er küsste sie zärtlich.

"James.", rief seine Mutter. "Zieht euch bitte endlich um, dazu habt ihr auch noch später Zeit."

"Prongs", wandte sich Sirius an seinen Freund. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr euch umziehen geht, sonst kippt Cathy in den nächsten zehn Minuten noch um."

James lachte und zog Lily in das obere Stockwerk, das zum Glück noch von den Gästen verschont geblieben war. Lily und Sarah verschwanden in einem der Gästezimmer, während Sirius und James wieder in das Zimmer des Bräutigams gingen.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später waren James und Sirius fix und fertig. Sirius sah sich suchend um. "Wo ist denn Moony?"

James winkte ab. "Ach, der kommt schon. Dieses große Ereignis wird er doch nicht verpassen wollen, schließlich war er beteiligt an dem Zusammenkommen von Lily und mir, mit seinen ganzen guten Ratschlägen." Die Tür flog auf und stieß ein weiteres Mal gegen das Regal, das Sirius und James vor kurzem wieder aufgestellt hatten.

"Entschuldigt, dass ich so spät bin, aber in der Wohnung über mir hat es gebrannt und ich musste helfen, weil die Feuerwehr nicht gekommen ist ... ", rief Remus, der ganz außer Atem war, allerdings schon in seinem Festumhang steckte.

"Da hast du ja schon ein Abenteuer erlebt.", lachte Sirius.

James betrachtete sich prüfend im Spiegel. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber langsam wurde er doch nervös. Nun ja, das war auch kein Wunder, schließlich heiratet man nur einmal. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass jemand fehlte. Er sah sich suchend um. "Wo ist denn Peter?"

"Den habe ich bei der Haustür getroffen, aber unten habe ich ihn dann verloren.", gestand Remus.

Die Tür wurde schon wieder aufgestoßen und Sarah stürmte herein. Sie sah nervös aus, lächelte aber, als sie Remus erblickte. "Wir haben ein Problem.", sagte sie dann.

"Was? Welches?", fragte James erschrocken und sprang auf. Es war doch alles so gut gelaufen, was gab es jetzt wieder für ein Problem?

"Wir brauchen unbedingt etwas Altes, etwas Neues, etwas Gebrauchtes und etwas Blaues.", erklärte Sarah und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Stuhl fallen. Sie strich sich ihr blaues Kleid glatt und seufzte.

"Wenn es nur das ist.", meinte Sirius lässig. "Solange Lily nicht durch's Fenster türmen will, kann man alles regeln."

Sarah schaute ihn skeptisch an. "Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben."

"Wie geht's Lily?", erkundigte James sich besorgt.

"Ganz gut, in Anbetracht der Umstände. Sie durchwühlt das Zimmer gerade nach den Sachen.", meinte Sarah.

"Dann lasst uns doch mal überlegen.", sagte Sirius und schritt durch das Zimmer. "Etwas Geborgtes." Er warf Sarah einen Blick zu. "Wie wäre es mit dem Armband da?"

"Hey, das ist neu.", rief Sarah protestierend.

Sirius klatsche in die Hände. "Na wunderbar - etwas Geborgtes und etwas Neues. Zwei Sachen haben wir schon abgehakt.

Es klopfte an der Tür. "Endlich mal zivilisierte Menschen.", seufzte Sirius. Die Tür ging vorsichtig auf und Lily steckte den Kopf herein. Sie hatte bereits den Schleier auf.

"Ich hab etwas Blaues gefunden.", sagte sie erleichtert und hielt ein blaues Strumpfband hoch, dass ihr James' Mutter gegeben hatte.

"Super.", freute sich Sirius. "Dann haben wir schon drei Sachen, jetzt fehlt nur noch etwas Altes." Lily betrat das Zimmer. Ihre Haare waren schon gemacht, der Schleier war befestigt und sie war fertig geschminkt. Allerdings trug sie anstelle ihres Hochzeitskleides einen grünen Bademantel. James buchsierte sie auf sein Bett, auch Lily schien nervös zu sein, aber anscheinend hielt es sich noch in Grenzen - im Gegensatz zu Mrs Potter.

"Wieso brauchen wir nur noch etwas Altes? Mir fehlt noch etwas Neues und etwas Geliehenes.", fragte Lily durcheinander und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, sich durch die Haare zu fahren, sonst hätte man mit ihrer Frisur von vorne anfangen und Sarah hatte schon beim ersten Mal drei Wutanfälle bekommen.

"Deine Brautjungfer ist so freundlich und leiht dir ihr neues Armband.", erklärte Sirius, öffnete mit einer schnellen Handbewegung Sarahs Armband und eine halbe Sekunde später baumelte es an Lilys Handgelenk.

Sarah blickte ihn verwundert an. "Wow. Du bist ja ein toller Taschendieb."

Sirius schien geschmeichelt zu sein. "Danke. Tja, Übung macht den Meister."

Remus' Freundin sah ihn streng an. "Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Das will ich an meinem Hochzeitstag gar nicht wissen.", unterband James jegliche Diskussion über dieses Thema. Er fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute nervöser und dabei wusste er gar nicht warum. Es war nicht so wie vor zwei Jahren, als er dachte, dass Lily und er sich bis auf die Knochen blamieren würden, nein, sie heirateten nur und es sollte eigentlich nichts dabei schiefgehen.

"Etwas Altes wird verlangt.", murmelte Sirius und schritt wieder durch das Zimmer. "Etwas Altes." Er sah sich suchend um, konnte aber nichts brauchbares entdecken.

James saß auf seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete Lily genau. Ihre roten lockigen Haare, die hochgesteckt waren und an denen auch der Schleier sehr schön festgesteckt war. Einige weiße Blümchen, die in die Haare gesteckt worden waren, erweckten den Eindruck von Frühling. Das Make up war dezent gehalten, betonte aber perfekt ihre strahlenden grünen Augen, die vor Freude Funken sprühten, jedenfalls wirkte es auf James so. Die schlichten silbernen Ohrringe funkelten fröhlich und rundeten das ganze Bild noch ab. Und dann kam James eine Idee.

"Hey.", rief er und riss alle Anwesenden aus ihren Grübeleien. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den ehemaligen Schulsprecher, der vom Tisch gesprungen war. "Die Ohrringe hattest du doch damals bei dem Ball auch an."

Lily nickte lächelnd. Dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar, worauf ihr zukünftiger Mann hinauswollte. Sie stand vom Bett auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Das ist das Alte. Du hast Recht. Danke." Sie wollte ihn küssen, wurde aber von Sarah daran gehindert.

"Nicht!", rief sie erschrocken. "Sonst müssen wir mit dem Make Up von vorne beginnen."

Lily stoppte ihm letzten Moment. "Ach ja.", sagte sie zerstreut. Jetzt machte sich auch in ihr Nervosität breit und ihr Herz fing an, etwas lauter zu klopfen.

Sarah stand auf und fasste ihre Freundin am Handgelenk. "Vielen Dank, Jungs.", rief sie den drei Rumtreibern zu und zog ihre Freundin aus dem Zimmer. "Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst wird James' Mutter uns massakrieren."

"Ja, Mum kippt um, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig fertig sind.", seufzte James, der etwas enttäuscht war, weil er um einen Kuss von Lily gekommen war.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen schon nach unten. Dann kannst du die Gäste begrüßen, Prongs, und deine Mutter wird etwas beruhigt sein. Die erste Hälfte des Brautpaares ist dann wenigstens schon fix und fertig.", schlug Remus vor und scheuchte seine Freunde aus dem Zimmer.

/-/

"Ach James, Merlin sei Dank, du bist fertig.", seufzte Catherine erschöpft, als sie ihren Sohn erblickte, der mit seinen Freunden gerade die Treppe heruntergekommen war. Sie strich ihm über die Haare, im Versuch, sie zu glätten, was aber kläglich scheiterte. "Es ist alles vorbereitet, die Stühle stehen richtig, die Gäste sind schon im Saal, die einzigen, die noch fehlen, sind Sarah und Lily. Dann können wir endlich anfangen.", sagte sie erleichtert.

"Mum, jetzt beruhig dich. Es ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass du eine Hochzeit planst.", meinte James und umarmte seine Mutter tröstlich.

"Das weiß ich auch, aber wenn es die Hochzeit meines einzigen Kindes ist, dann ist es doch etwas anderes, oder nicht?", lächelte sie und eine kleine Träne erschien auf ihrer Wange. Sie wuschelte ihrem Sohn zärtlich durch das Haar.

"Mum, du hast doch gesagt, dass es viel zu durcheinander ist.", bremste James sie.

"Es ist doch hoffnungslos. Diese Haare hast du von deinem Vater geerbt und da ist auch jede Hoffnung verloren. Ich sollte mich wirklich damit abfinden.", meinte sie. "Ich hoffe nur, dass deine Kinder Lilys Haare bekommen, die sind sehr viel pflegeleichter."

"Wieso kommt hier eigentlich jeder auf das Thema Kinder zu sprechen?", regte James sich etwas auf. Er wurde zunehmend nervöser und damit auch gereizt. In etwas mehr als zehn Minuten würde er endlich heiraten.

"Ach James, das ist doch normal, wenn ihr heiratet. Und ihr müsst ja nicht sofort Kinder bekommen, ich möchte nur wissen, ob ich irgendwann mal Großmutter werde.", erklärte sie und schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Keine Sorge, Grandma.", lächelte James. "Irgendwann wirst du sicher ein Enkelkind haben."

"Oder auch zwei.", warf Sirius grinsend ein.

"Immer langsam, Padfoot. Man sollte das Ziel nicht zu hoch stecken.", bremste James seinen Freund.

"Ach, Sirius, eine hübsche junge Frau hat nach dir gesucht. Sie sagte, ihr Name sei Sally. Ich habe sie zu ihrem Platz geführt und ihr gesagt, du kümmerst dich nach der Trauung um sie kümmern, in Ordnung?", teilte Mrs Potter dem Trauzeugen ihres Sohnes mit.

"Wunderbar, Cathy, vielen Dank.", strahlte Sirius.

"Wir sind fertig!", rief Sarah von oben.

Catherine atmete tief durch, strich sich alle Haare aus der Stirn und küsste ihren Sohn auf die Wange. "Na dann mal los. Remus, du solltest dich auf deinen Platz setzten, Sirius, James, ihr solltet schon zum Altar gehen, dann kommt Sarah und dann Lily.", erklärte Mrs Potter den schon hundert Mal besprochenen Ablauf. Dann sah sie sich suchend um. "Wo ist denn Frank? Frank!" Gemeint war Lilys Vater, der sie, wie es Tradition war, zum Altar führen würde.

Mr Evans stand schon bereit und schien mindestens so aufgeregt zu sein wie die neue Schwiegermutter seiner Tochter. Er trug seinen besten Anzug, seine grünen Augen strahlten wie Lilys.

James sah Remus bittend an, er sollte sich seiner Mutter annehmen, da er, wie Catherine, in der ersten Reihe sitzen würde. Der Werwolf verstand, hakte sich bei ihr unter und führte sie in den voll besetzten Saal. Sirius und James folgten und stellten sich unter vielen "Ahs" und "Ohs" vor den Altar, wo Dumbledore fröhlich lächelnd stand und James zuzwinkerte.

Die Musik setzte ein, es war der traditionelle Hochzeitsmarsch, auf den Lily bestanden hatte. Das Blumenmädchen schritt ging den Gang herunter, es war Sirius' sechsjährige Cousine Nymphadora, die für etwas Aufregung sorgte, weil sie violette Haare hatte. Sie schmiss fröhlich die Blütenblätter auf den Boden und strahlte alle an. Remus warf sie einen besonders langen Blick zu, bevor sie zu ihrer Mutter ging.

Sarah kam den Gang entlang. Sie trug ein schönes blaues Kleid, das im Licht leicht schimmerte. Sie ging lächelnd auf den Altar zu, sah James aufmunternd an, dessen Nervosität jetzt den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Er war sehr gespannt, wie Lily aussah, allein ihre Frisur war toll gewesen, aber für ihr wäre sie auch in einem Jutesack wunderschön.

Und dann war es soweit, die Tür ging zum letzten Mal auf und eine strahlende Lily betrat den Saal, geführt von einem stolzen Vater. Sie war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, kam es ihr vor, wie in dem Moment, als sie James vorne am Altar stehen sah, mit einem Lächeln, das nur für sie bestimmt war. Sie hatte ihn heute schon in seinem Festumhang gesehen, aber er war ihr längst nicht so perfekt vorgekommen wie jetzt, wo er bei Dumbledore auf sie wartete.

Lily sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Noch schöner, als James sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie trug ein wunderschönes cremefarbenes Kleid mit dünnen Trägern, die aber mit hübschen Stickereien verziert waren, die auch um die Taille zu finden waren. Bis dahin war das Kleid eng anliegend, aber dann wurde es weit, wie ein Ballkleid. Lily passte es wunderbar, auch der Schleier war gut gewählt und Lilys strahlendes Lächeln machte das Bild perfekt. James war unheimlich stolz darauf, so eine schöne Braut zu haben. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und in Lily machte sich ein nervöses, aber dennoch nicht unangenehmes Kribbeln breit, als ihr Vater den Schleier zurückschlug, sie auf die Stirn küsste und ihr zuflüsterte, dass er sie sehr lieb hatte und ihr alles Glück der Welt wünschte. Lily war sich sicher, dass sie es auch bekommen würde, als James ihre Hand in seine nahm und sie zärtlich drückte. Beide lächelten sich einen Moment verliebt an, bis sie tief durchatmeten und sich dann erwartungsvoll Dumbledore zuwandten.

* * *

**A/N:** So, wird sind zum vorletzten Kapitel gekommen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr könnt euch auch Lilys Kleid ein bisschen vorstellen. Falls ihr euch fragt, was der Kapiteltitel bedeutet, er ist eine Anspielung auf das vorletzte Kapitel von Let's Dance, das hieß genauso. Ich möchte euch übrigens vorwarnen, die Trauung von Lily und James werde ich nicht näher beschreiben, allerdings dürft ihr euch auf das Fest danach freuen.

Ich bitte euch wieder, schreibt mir ein Review, damit ich weiß, wie das Kapitel angekommen ist. Ich danke euch, dass mehr als eines gekommen sind, ich freue mich wirklich, wenn ich weiß, dass meine FF gelesen wird.


	7. Der Empfang

**Der Empfang**

"Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen!", verkündete Dumbledore kurze Zeit später. James kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach, legte wieder einmal eine Hand auf Lilys Hüfte und zog sie zu sich. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, brach ein Feuerwerk los, und das gleich in dreifacher Hinsicht: In der Halle explodierte viele Feuerwerkskörper, die Sirius heimlich installiert hatte. Das Klatschen und Jubeln in Saal kam ebenfalls einem Feuerwerk gleich und das Gefühl, das sich in Lily und James ausbreitete, war noch unbeschreiblicher und größer und wundervoller als alles andere vorher. Sie hatten das Gefühl, als würden sie jetzt wirklich zusammengehören und könnten durch nichts mehr getrennt werden. _Bis das der Tod euch scheidet. _Ja, solange würden sie zusammen sein, das war beiden klar.

Als sie sich strahlend wieder von einander lösten, applaudierte alles noch lauter als vorher. Sirius stellte sich sogar jubelnd auf einen Stuhl, sprang wie wild darauf herum und rief: "Sie haben es geschafft! Sie haben es geschafft! Sie haben es geschafft!" Nach fünf Minuten schaffte Remus es endlich, seinen Freund wieder auf den Boden zu holen.

Lily und James standen inzwischen in der Eingangshalle und nahem Glückwünsche entgegen, schüttelten Hände, umarmten Bekannte und lächelten um die Wette.

"Prongs, ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich.", sagte Remus, als er an der Reihe war. "Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht geglaubt, dass ihr es jemals vor den Altar schafft."

"Ohne dich wäre uns das bestimmt nicht gelungen.", beteuerte James, der das vollkommen ernst meinte, da er ohne Remus' Ratschläge bezüglich Lilys Gefühle oft verloren gewesen wäre. Er umarmte den Werwolf. "Vielen Dank, Moony."

"Du hättest das für mich auch getan, Prongs, da bin ich mir sicher.", erwiderte Remus und ging nun weiter zu Lily, die ein paar Meter von ihrem frischgebackenen Ehemann entfernt stand.

Sirius näherte sich, er schien fast so glücklich zu sein wie James, man merkte eindeutig, was für gute Freunde sie waren. "Prongs, ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute.", sagte er überraschend ernst. "Du hast es wirklich verdient. Ich hoffe, du wirst glücklich."

James und Sirius umarmten sich brüderlich. "Das bin ich schon, Padfoot. Danke."

"Und haltet euch bitte ran, ich möchte bald Pate werden.", sagte Sirius dann und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Padfoot!", rief James gespielt sauer. Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging dann ebenfalls zu Lily.

Auch Peter wollte jetzt seine Glückwünsche loswerden und erhielt ebenfalls eine Umarmung. Sarah war inzwischen bei Lily und die beiden Freundinnen lagen sich weinend in den Armen. "Das war so wunderschön.", schniefte Sarah. Ihr war es mittlerweile egal, dass ihr ihres und Lilys Make Up komplett verschmiert war.

"Ich weiß.", lachte Lily unter Tränen und drückte ihre beste Freundin noch fester. "Danke Sarah, ohne dich wäre das nie was geworden. Du und Remus, ihr wart unsere Retter."

Sarah lachte und nickte. "Das wissen wir, Lils. Aber ihr habt es verdient. Ich freue mich so für euch."

"Danke, Sarah, danke. Das bedeutet mir viel."

"Ich weiß." Sie waren wirklich beste Freundinnen, seit der ersten Klasse. Genau wie Sirius und James würden sie alles für einander tun, das wussten sie.

"Darf ich meiner Schwiegertochter auch gratulieren?", fragte James' Vater Richard, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Sein Festumhang war leicht durchnässt, weil seine Frau vor Rührung an seiner Schulter geschluchzt hatte.

Lily zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Dekollete hervor und betupfte damit ihre Augen. "Aber natürlich, Richard.", lächelte sie und ließ sich von ihrem Schwiegervater in die Arme schließen.

"James hat wirklich Glück, so eine umwerfende Frau zu bekommen.", sagte er.

"Das weiß er. Aber ich habe auch Glück, ihn zu bekommen.", lächelte sie und löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung.

"Weißt du, Lily, ich hätte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass mein Junge jemals heiraten würde.", gestand er.

"Das habe ich gehört, Dad.", kam es von James, der sich jetzt zu seiner Frau gesellte und ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

"Das dachte ich mir.", lachte Richard und die selben Grübchen würden sichtbar, die auch James besaß. Er wuschelte seinem Sohn durch das unordentliche schwarze Haar.

"Richard, seine Frisur!", sagte Catherine tadelnd zu ihrem Mann, lächelte aber glücklich.

"Ich dachte das hättest du aufgegeben, Mum.", sagte James neckend und ließ sich von seiner Mutter auf die Wange küssen.

"Macht der Gewohnheit, mein Junge. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern. Aber jetzt hast du ja eine Frau, die das für mich übernehmen kann.", sagte sie lachend und umarmte jetzt Lily.

"Ach, die findet andere Sachen, an denen sie rummeckern kann.", sagte James unbesorgt.

Dann kamen Lilys Eltern heran und das ganze Theater ging von vorne los.

/-/

"Ich bitte um Ruhe!", schrie Sirius zum fünften Mal durch das große Esszimmer, nachdem er schon sein Glas kaputt gemacht hatte, weil er zu heftig mit seinem Messer dagegen gehauen hatte. "Na endlich.", seufzte er erleichtert, als die Gesellschaft schließlich verstummte. "Was ist das denn für ein undisziplinierter Sauhaufen!"

"Ihr Wort in Merlins Ohr.", rief Professor McGonagall, die auch eingeladen war.

"Diese Bemerkung überhöre ich jetzt einfach mal.", rief Sirius zurück und räusperte sich. James und Lily lachten. "Ich bin ja, wie aufmerksamen Beobachtern sicherlich aufgefallen ist, der Trauzeuge gewesen und deshalb kommt jetzt auch die traditionelle kleine Rede. Klein sage ich ganz bewusst, denn ich warte schon seit Stunden auf das grandiose Festessen und ich bin mir sicher, dass es vielen von euch ebenso geht. Ich denke viele von euch wissen, dass James mein bester Freund ist. Wir hatten zwar unsere Differenzen, aber dennoch war er immer wie ein Bruder für mich. Und so habe ich hautnah miterleben können, wie die Beziehung mit Lily verlief - ich und der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum - denn im streiten waren und sind die beiden Weltmeister. Deshalb haben wir alle - verständlicherweise - nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass jemals etwas aus ihnen werden würde. Ich würde sagen, diese Hochzeit verdanken wir in erster Linie Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, die die erfolgreiche Idee hatten, den Ball stattfinden zu lassen, durch den - ich denke alle Versammelten kennen die Geschichte", unterbrach er sich und sah in die Runde. Er erntete reihenweise Nicken.

Sirius nahm sich ein neues Glas, da seines ja kaputt gegangen war. "Da ich nicht länger auf das Festessen warten möchte, möchte ich gerne mit euch gemeinsam auf Lily und James anstoßen." Er hob sein Glas und mit ihm der ganze Saal. "Auf Lily und James!", rief Sirius.

"Auf Lily und James.", tönte es von allen Seiten. Das Brautpaar stieß an. Sirius setzte sich wieder und blickte erwartungsvoll auf seinen Teller, sein Magen knurrte schon seit geraumer Zeit. Deshalb stöhnte er auch auf, als Sarah sich nun ihrerseits erhob.

"Ich als Brautjungfer möchte auch noch etwas sagen. Keine Sorge, Sirius, es wird nicht lange dauern.", sagte sie zwinkernd zu ihm, James grinste und Sirius murmelte etwas unverständliches. "Ich möchte dem Brautpaar nur sagen, wie sehr ich mich für sie freue, genauso wie darüber, dass Lily sich meine Ratschläge vor zwei Jahren zu Herzen genommen hat, wenn nicht, dann hätte sie mich bestimmt an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht."

"Als ob du da nicht schon warst.", rief Sirius leicht beleidigt, weil er immer noch auf das Essen verzichten musste.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen, ignorierte Sirius' Aussage ansonsten allerdings. Sie hob ebenfalls ihr Glas. "Ich hoffe, dass ihr beide glücklich werdet und das bekommt, was ihr euch wünscht. Auf Lily und James."

"Auf Lily und James.", rief wieder der ganze Saal. Lily und James gaben sich einen kleinen Kuss, dann stand James auf. Sarah hatte sich wieder gesetzt.

"Prongs, nicht du auch noch.", rief Sirius entsetzt.

James grinste. "Keine Sorge, Padfoot. Du darfst gleich essen. Lily und ich möchten uns nur bei euch bedanken, dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid, um mit uns zu feiern. Wir hoffen, dass ihr dieses Fest genießen werdet. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch allen Guten Appetit." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder und dann erschienen endlich die zahlreichen Schüsseln und Tellern mit vielen Köstlichkeiten, auf die Sirius schon so gewartet hatte.

/-/

"So, liebe Gäste.", rief Sirius, der seine Stimme jetzt magisch verstärkt hatte, weil ihm ansonsten wohl keiner zugehört hätte. "Jetzt kommt er, der Hochzeitstanz von Lily und James, für den sie sogar etwas geübt haben. Es ist ein ganz besonderer Tanz, weil es der Selbe ist, den Lily und James schon damals auf dem Ball getanzt haben."

Die Musik erklang, es war genau die gleiche, zu der sie damals auch getanzt hatten. Sie nahmen wieder einmal ihre Positionen ein und fingen an, sich sehr elegant und geschmeidig zu bewegen.

Lily spürte das Kribbeln, das sie immer bei seinen Berührungen spürte, aber dieses Mal war es irgendwie anders. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was sich verändert hatte, aber es war so. Vielleicht war es einfach die Tatsache, dass sie und James jetzt verheiratet waren, sie wusste, sie würden den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen verbringen.

Sie wirbelten durch den Saal, die Gäste am Rand der Tanzfläche verschwammen und sie sahen nur die Augen des Anderen.

Es war alles wie damals. Und doch war es anders. Aber beide waren sich vollkommen sicher, dass es perfekt war.

Die Musik wurde leiser und leiser, Lily und James blieben atemlos stehen, der Saal applaudierte. Das Brautpaar gab sich einen verliebten Kuss, dann fing ein langsames Lied an. Lilys schlang ihre Arme um James' Nacken und sie bewegten sich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, genossen das Glücksgefühl, dass sie heute schon zum wiederholten Male überkam. Lily lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Sie atmete seinen Duft ein, er roch gut, fast noch besser als sonst, aber es war schließlich auch ihre Hochzeit, da musste er gut riechen.

"Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie leise und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

James lächelte und zog sie noch näher zu sich. "Ich liebe dich auch.", murmelte er. "Hättest du geglaubt, dass wir das wirklich schaffen?", fragte er dann.

"Vor einer Woche, nach dieser schrecklichen Tanzstunde nicht. Aber gestern schon.", gestand sie und lauschte glücklich seinem beschleunigten Herzschlag.

"Wir hätten diese beiden Männer von gestern Abend einladen sollen.", scherzte James.

Lily kniff ihn in den Arm. "Ach komm schon. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass da wirkliches Interesse ihrerseits bestand."

"Oh doch. Wenn nicht, dann wären sie die größten Dummköpfe, die es gibt."

"Du Schmeichler.", lachte Lily.

"Du wirst überrascht sein, mein Schatz, aber das war ernst gemeint.", beteuerte James. Lily lachte und warf einen Blick auf Sarah und Remus, die jetzt auch auf der Tanzfläche waren.

Sie seufzte. "Schade, dass Remus und Sarah nicht heiraten dürfen.", sagte sie bedauernd. Lily hatte ihre Freundin beobachtet und manchmal war ein trauriger Ausdruck in Sarahs Augen getreten, wenn sie gemeint hatte, dass es niemand sah. Bei solchen Anlässen war es nur normal, dass man manchmal auch von einer eigenen Hochzeit träumte.

"Ja, leider.", stimmte James zu und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf seine Freunde. "Aber sie werden sich damit abfinden, auch wenn es schwer fällt. Aber Remus hat sich auch mit seinem Werwolfsdasein abgefunden."

Lily nickte. Sarah hatte schließlich gewusst, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte. Remus wäre nie auf die Beziehung eingegangen, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, dass Sarah wusste, woran sie war. Und sie war glücklich, sie war sehr glücklich, soweit Lily das beurteilen konnte, denn Sarah schwärmte ihr immer noch von Remus vor, in den letzten Wochen zwar nicht mehr so häufig wie sonst, was aber nur daran lag, dass alle so auf die Hochzeit konzentriert waren. Aber es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass Sarahs Gefühle für Remus abnehmen würden, wie es bei Jack der Fall gewesen war, im Gegenteil, Lily kam es manchmal so vor, als würden Sarahs Gefühle für den liebenswerten Werwolf immer noch zunehmen.

"Wer ist denn die Frau, die mit Padfoot tanzt?", riss James Lily aus ihren Gedanken. Lily stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um über James' Schulter zu blicken. Sie erkannte Sirius, der mit einer sehr hübschen Frau tanzte und sich dabei anscheinend auch noch sehr gut unterhielt. Sie drehten sich etwas und Lily erkannte Sally. Sie war ihr noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben, hatte Lily doch einmal geglaubt, dass sie mit James zusammen wäre.

"Ich würde sagen, das ist Sally.", meinte Lily und lächelte. Diese Frau schien Sirius anscheinend wirklich gut zu gefallen, jedenfalls wenn man nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck ging.

"Wow, Padfoot mag sie anscheinend wirklich.", stellte auch James fest. "Hätte ich nicht gedacht."

"Tja, ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn.", lachte Lily.

James küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Du und deine Muggelsprüche.", schmunzelte er.

"Sorgen nur mal für etwas Abwechslung.", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend und lächelte, als sie ihre Eltern verliebt lächelnd auf der Tanzfläche sah, nicht weit entfernt von denen von James. "Meinst du wir werden in dreißig Jahren auch so glücklich sein wie unsere Eltern?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

James nickte heftig. "Bestimmt. Und dann werden wir auf der Hochzeit unserer Kinder tanzen und uns überlegen, wann wir dann Enkelkinder bekommen.", sagte er zuversichtlich.

Lily lachte. Das war eine sehr schöne Vorstellung. "Hoffentlich.", seufzte sie und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

/-/

"Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?", fragte Sirius grinsend und wedelte mit der Faust vor dem Gesicht der fröhlichen Braut herum.

"Wie ich dich kenne, keinen.", grinste Lily.

Sirius blickte empört drein. "Hey, du schummelst. Du siehst doch was."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, Sirius schmollte. Dann versuchte er das Ganze nochmal, Lily sah nichts mehr mit der schwarzen Binde vor den Augen. Sirius packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie ein paar Mal im Kreis, bis sie erfolgreich protestierte. Sirius stellte sie in Position und rief laut: "Bitte alle Anhängerinnen des weiblichen Geschlechts hinter der Braut aufstellen, der Brautstrauß wird jetzt geworfen. Lily, du bist dran." Er entfernte sich aus der Schusslinie. Lily holte Schwung und warf die Blumen hinter sich.

Der Strauß flog in Richtung Sarah, die relativ abseits stand, hatte zu viel Schwung, rutschte ihr aus den Händen und ... fiel dem Blumenmädchen in die Arme. Die Kleine strahlte und ihre violetten Haare wechselten zu bonbonrosa. Sie lächelte Remus verlegen zu, er erwiderte das Lächeln und wandte sich dann Sarah zu.

Tonks lief strahlend zu ihrer Mutter, während Sirius nun wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste forderte, denn jetzt wurde Lilys Strumpfband von James geworfen. Die Leute klatschten, als Lily ihr Kleid hochhob und James ihr blaues Strumpfband abstreifte.

"Moment.", rief Sirius und stellte sich mitten unter die wartenden Männer. James drehte sich um und warf das Band in die Luft. Erst beschrieb es eine Kurve, dann flog es im Zickzack zwischen den Gästen hindurch und genau in die Hand von Sirius, der seinen Zauberstab unauffällig in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ. Remus schüttelte den Kopf über die Dreistigkeit seines Freundes, während James einfach nur grinste. Peter war von den vielen großen Männern verdrängt worden und hatte überhaupt nichts mitbekommen.

"Hast du gesehen, wie ich das Band aufgefangen habe, Prongs?", fragte Sirius begeistert, als er wieder bei dem Brautpaar angekommen war. Die beiden lachten und nickten.

"Wisst ihr was?", fragte Lily, nachdem Sirius zehn Minuten begeistert geschildert hatte, wie zufällig Lilys Strumpfband in seiner Hand gelandet war. "Ich hätte Lust auf ein Spiel."

"Ach, und was für eins?", erkundigte sich James neugierig.

"Wie wäre es mit Wormtailschlagen?", schlug Sirius vor.

Lily sah ihn entsetzt an. "Was ist das denn für ein Spiel?"

"Du kennst doch das Muggelspiel Topfschlagen, oder?", erklärte Sirius. Lily nickte. Sirius klatsche in die Hände. "Na also. Das hier ist genau das gleiche Prinzip, nur dass man anstatt einen Topf eben Wormtail mit einem Kochlöffel schlägt.", sagte Sirius begeistert. "Das ist viel schwerer, weil er sich nämlich bewegen darf."

Lily schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "So gewalttätig sollte es auf meiner Hochzeit nicht sein. Ich dachte eigentlich mehr an die Reise nach Jerusalem."

"Was soll das denn für ein Spiel sein?", wollte Sirius wissen und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Machen da alle ein Wettrennen zum Kamin und reisen dann mit Flohpulver nach Jerusalem oder was?"

Lily lachte. "Ach quatsch. Das Spiel ist ganz einfach: Es stehen eine bestimmte Anzahl von Stühlen mit dem Rüchen zu einander und einige Leute, immer einer mehr wie Stühle da sind, stehen davor im Kreis. Man lässt Musik laufen und wenn die Musik dann stoppt, muss man sich ganz schnell auf einen der Stühle setzen. Am Ende kämpfen zwei um den letzten Stuhl und wer dann auf ihm sitzt, der hat gewonnen.", erklärte sie und erinnerte sich daran, wie viel Spaß sie immer bei diesem Spiel gehabt hatte.

"Das hört sich super an.", meinte Sirius begeistert und klatsche gleich darauf laut in die Hände. "Alle mal herhören. Auf besonderen Wunsch der Braut werden wir jetzt ein Spiel spielen. Es nennt sich 'Reise nach Jerusalem' und ist relativ einfach. Es geht so - " Er begann es so umständlich und kompliziert zu erklären, dass Lily ihn mit einem Schweigezauber belegen musste, um das Spiel selber zu erklären. Ein paar von den Gästen, vor allem die, die schon betrunken waren und Dumbledore waren hellauf begeistert. Mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen gestand er, dass er dieses Spiel schon seit frühester Kindheit liebte. Er zeichnete einige Stühle und stellte sie in die richtige Position.

Einige Gäste erklärten sich auch bereit zu spielen, Remus weigerte sich, Peter war schon von einigen Leuten abgefüllt worden und verfolgte nun mit glasigem Blick eine vollbusige Blondine. Sirius jedoch war voll dabei und auch Dumbledore benahm sich sehr engagiert. Professor McGonagall schüttelte nur den Kopf über ihren Vorgesetzten. Auch James und Lily hatten ihren Spaß und Sarah lachte herzhaft. Der überragende Sieger der zwanzig Spiele, die kompromisslos durchgezogen worden waren, war eindeutig Sirius Black, der einmal Dumbledore den Stuhl direkt unter dem Hintern weggezogen hatte und dann damit vor seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter durch den ganzen Saal weggelaufen war.

/-/

Am späten Abend standen Lily und James eng umschlungen auf einem kleinen Balkon, der zu ihrem Hotelzimmer im London der Muggel gehörte. Morgen würden sie in ihre Flitterwochen fliegen, wie ganz normale frisch verheiratete Muggel - darauf hatte Lily bestanden. Jetzt blickten sie hinauf zu den Sternen und genossen die traute Zweisamkeit. "Na, Mrs Potter, wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte James schelmisch und zog Lily noch näher zu sich, die mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte.

"Sehr gut, Mr Potter.", lächelte sie. Potter, Lily Potter, das klang noch so ungewohnt und neu, aber wirklich, wirklich wunderbar.

"Bist du glücklich?", fragte er leise. Sie beobachtete eine Sternschnuppe, die von Himmel fiel und lächelte noch etwas mehr.

"Sehr.", bestätigte sie. "Ich hoffe, das wird auch immer so bleiben."

"Ganz bestimmt, Lily.", sagte James zuversichtlich.

Lily kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr in seine Arme. "Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte er und sie erschauderte beim Klang seiner Stimme.

"Mir wird langsam etwas kalt.", sagte sie, drehte sich um und blickte ihn vielsagend an.

"Da wüsste ich etwas, wobei dir warm werden würde.", grinste er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Dann sollten wir das wirklich ausprobieren, denn ich glaube ich erfriere bald.", stellte sie fest und sie küssten sich erneut, dieses Mal allerdinsgsehr viel leidenschaftlicher. James' Hände wamderten unter ihre Bluse, während ihre sich in seinem Haar vergruben. Sie erschauderte, als die beiden langsam den Rückweg in ihr Hotelzimmer antraten und dann Balkontür mit einem Fußtritt von James schlossen.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du dich nicht für den Riesenkraken entschieden hast.", murmelte er und ihre Bluse fiel leise zu Boden.

"Und ich erst.", hauchte sie, bevor sie auf das große Bett fielen und sich noch leidenschaftlicher küssten. Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein ...

/-/

"Weißt du, eigentlich waren die Tanzstunden gar nicht so übel.", sagte Lily einige Zeit später, als sie eng umschlungen im Bett lagen und nach draußen blickten.

James lachte und strich ihr über den Kopf. "Meinst du das ernst? Wir haben uns alle zwei Minuten angeschrien, du hast dir den Knöchel verstaucht ..."

"Ja, das schon, aber wir hätten uns auch fast geküsst ...", sagte sie und erinnerte sich an diesen einzigartigen Moment und das Gefühl, das sie damals empfunden hatte und das sie immer noch empfand, selbst wenn es seit heute irgendwie noch anders war, irgendwie verbundener.

"Ach ja, das hab ich schon ganz vergessen.", seufzte er.

"Ich glaube, bei den Tanzstunden habe ich mich entgültig in dich verliebt.", gestand Lily und sah nun ihn an. Ihre grünen Augen waren voller Liebe.

James hob die Augenbrauen. "Entgültig?", wiederholte er.

Sie nickte. "Ich musste so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen, weil wir doch Schulsprecher waren und ich denke da haben meine Gefühle angefangen, auch wenn ich mir ihnen erst nach dem Fastkuss bewusst geworden bin.", überlegte sie.

James zog sie noch näher zu sich. "Dann werde ich diese Tanzstunden noch mehr in Erinnerung behalten."

Lily lachte. "Ja, das solltest du. Aber unserer Hochzeit solltest du noch etwas mehr Priorität widmen."

James küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Den Tag werde ich nie vergessen.", erwiderte er und schloss die Augen.

"Gut das zu wissen.", murmelte sie. Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen und träumten von ihrer Hochzeit, dem schönsten Tag in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben.

**Ende

* * *

**

**A/N: **So, das war sie, die Fortsetzung von Let's Dance. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie euch gefallen hat, mir hat sie das auf jeden Fall. Und ich habe noch etwas zu sagen, was euch hoffentlich freuen wird, ich werde noch eine Fortsetzung schreiben, aber eine, die ganz anders sein wird und auch ein bisschen trauriger. Ich hab bis jetzt fünf Kapitel, es werden noch mehr werden und mir gefällt sie bis jetzt eigentlich ganz gut. Sie wird in der Zeit nach Harrys Hogwartsbesuch spielen, aber noch genug Bezug auf diese beiden FFs haben. Sie wird allerdings erst im September hier zu lesen sein, denn dann sind hoffentlich alle meine Leser wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück. Aber ich denke ich werde die Kapitel schon vorher in meinem LJ posten, also falls jemand sie schon früher lesen will, einfach in meinem Profil auf Website klicken und dann werdet ihr sie wahrscheinlich schon lesen können.

Ich danke allen, die diese FF gelesen haben und ich hoffe, sie hat euch auch gefallen.


End file.
